Project: ARES Capu 3
by DemonFireX
Summary: (Final Chapter in the Project: ARES Series) Things have started to go out of control. PARIAH is gaining power, the mysterious organization Fairy Tale is on the rise. And Sean and his friends are the only ones that can stop the chaos. But with things beginning to crumble around them, can the group stick together and face an evil that threatens Humans and Yokai alike? OC/Harem
1. Prophecy and a New Threat

**A/N: I just couldn't wait. After all the reviews, viewings, PMs, and moral support from all you readers I just had to give something back to all of you. You've made making this fic series fun and worthwhile to write. And hearing your praise has given me several esteem boosts that I was able to finish the last fic with ease and with more ideas than I know what to do with. **

**And now, after making sure everything is in place, here is the third installment of the Project: ARES series! And you all are in for one fucking HELL OF A RIDE!**

**I own nothing.**

_I was never one to believe in things like destiny and fate. I always had the belief that the future is never set in stone, that your life and the future you have is what you make of it. And that despite everything you do, the universe is going to throw you a curveball or two, maybe even beat you with the shit end of a stick. But you learn to make the best of it._

_That's what I've done since I first became an Evolved. I made do with what I was given and made the best of it. _

_Yet at this point in my life, I'm starting to think the universe really just wants to skull fuck me stupid. Because no matter how much I don't wanna think about destiny and fate...it starting to kick me in the face an awful lot lately._

X

Standing in the Headmasters office, surrounded by his friends, his mates, with the three most powerful monsters in the Yokai world standing before him. Sean Mason couldn't help but think one thing.

_"This...was definately not the way I wanted to start the summer vacation."_

Ever since he came to Yokai Academy he never thought of the reason why. He just thought it was because of his abilities and the fact that he was no longer really 'human' anymore. A safe haven where he could contemplate his next move.

From then on things played out differently. He met the girls. He made friends. He faced his past and beat the shit out of it before leaving it all behind him so that he could move on. And no matter what was thrown at him he always came out on top in some way.

Now...now he just wasn't so sure anymore.

"The 'real' reason why I'm here?...right. I thought it was because of my natural good looks and charisma." Sean said trying to cut through the increasing tension that was flooding the room around them.

"If your refering to your unique...'situation', that is only half the reason." said Issa crossing his arms over his chest. "There is however; another reason entirely that you were never aware of." he explained further.

Sean narrowed his eyes, "And that reason being?"

Issa looked at the other two Dark Lords who both nodded, "Can I assume that Mikogami explained what happened to Akasha years ago?" Out of his peripheral vision, Sean saw Moka flinch at the mentioning of her mother.

"He did, just before I went to fight you and get Moka and Kokoa back." said Sean. Issa nodded, "Did he also tell you about Alucard's defeat, what almost happened to humanity centuries ago, long with him being sealed not once but twice?" Sean nodded.

"Then this will be much easier to explain than we originally thought." said Touhou calmly.

The Exorcist kept his eyes trained on the Evolved, "What do you know of an organization named Fairy Tale?"

Sean was going to say nothing, but he stopped when various memories from the Web of Intrigue started to surface. Faces, locations, and names that didn't seem to make much sense came to the front of his mind. "I...I think I have heard of it. Some of the people I consumed had small fragments of memory about them. But not enough to make anything solid."

"Fairy Tale is a secret organization of monsters bent on the destruction of the human world. Their belief is that Yokai should be the dominant species on the planet and rule over all. Their intentions are very insidious and are hell bent on throwing chaos where there is harmony." explained Touhou.

The teen looked from each of the Dark Lords, "So it's essentially the Yokai variant of Blackwatch. Only their packing a lot more heat if I'm understanding you properly."

"In a matter of speaking." said the Exorcist. "We've been using our connections to track their movements, but they are very illusive. We believed we had them when their whole organization suddenly went deep underground. Their operations started back up again roughly four months ago."

Sean thought hard a moment, "Alright, so their hard to track. What has all of this have to do with me?"

"They went underground last year at this time...when you and the girls went to New York Zero." said Issa evenly.

That made everyone freeze up. "Fairy Tale vanished when the virus ravaged Manhattan a second time?" wondered Moka. "That...could be a coincidence right?" asked Kurumu.

"We thought so at first as well, then we started getting reports of their enforcers having abilities and powers never seen in our world before. Shortly after that you all came back from your field trip with Mr. Mason infected with that parasite." said the Exorcist.

"Our intelligence stopped coming in at one point, two days later the Academy was attacked by Blackwatch and the infected." said Touhou.

Sean felt something in the pit of his stomach, "You think PARIAH is working with Fairy Tale?" he said after thinking over everything they were told. "It is a strong possibility. And if we are correct, than things could be a lot worse than what we originally feared." said Touhou.

"What are their goals? They may be strong but they can't think they can take over the whole human world on their own. Even with PARIAH's help it would be impossible with out humanity fighting back hard." said Dana.

"That is where our most troubling piece of information comes from." said the Exorcist. Issa took a step forward, "We believe that Fairy Tale may be planning on bringing Alucard back so that they can lay waste to the human world."

The following silence was suffocating. Everyone had either a feeling of dread or fear creeping up their spines and filling their veins. "Th-they can't...right? I mean if they c-could...then..." Yukari couldn't finish as fear gripped her.

"As far as we know Alucard is sealed. When Akasha sacrificed herself to seal him she was able to put several failsafes in effect to ensure he couldn't escape again." said Issa. "But the fact that they are attempting to is troubling enough. I just hope my deceased mate's sacrifice gives us much needed time."

Sean reached a hand out and held Moka's. All this talk about her mother was upsetting her. No one else could see it, but Sean caught the subtle changes in her eyes signifying her sorrow and unease.

"It's good that we are included in all of this, but what does any of this have to do with Sean-kun and his coming here to the academy?" asked Mizore.

Touhou reached into his kimono as he started speaking, "Back when Mikogami, Akasha and myself first defeated Alucard and sealed him away. The three of us were given a vision. A vision of Alucard's return in the distant future. At first we were afraid because of the time that past we may not have been strong enough to defeat him again."

He removed an old piece of paper from his kimono. The page was yellow and cracked from age but folded neatly as he set it on the table. "But the vision never showed us defeating Alucard, but someone else. A being of power that was virtually unmatched by all. Not a monster, but not human either. One that walked the line between the two."

Unfolding the paper on the desk, Touhou continued from there. "We never saw the being's face in the vision. But we saw what they were capable of. Powers that could rival and surpass even the greatest of Yokai, but having the heart and compassion to do what was right."

When the old paper was completely unfolded everyone came forward to get a better look. "Akasha was a good artist. She drew the image we all saw in the vision and had Touhou hold onto it for safe keeping." said the Exorcist.

The old paper showed a massive beast that looked more terrifying that anything the group had ever encountered before. It was taller than a Goliath, but had a slim, reptilian like body with the head that looked like that of a serpent. A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth was easily visible, and there were long tentacles that came out of it's back that each had a set of jaws that looked like a smaller version of what was in the head of the creature.

The group could only assume that the beast they were looking at was Alucard. They looked at the other half of the picture and gasped.

Standing before the first vampire turned abomination, was a lone figure. Left arm looked completely black with sharp claws at the end, the right arm looked like a deadly blade that was something out of someone's nightmares.

The figure's head was under what looked like a cloak, but what stood out the most was the bright red cross on the figure's back as they stood defiant against the beast.

Everyone looked from the picture to Sean's back where the cross on the back of his black leather jacket glowed an eery red. "S-Sean..." said Gin as silence enveloped the room once again.

Sean hadn't taken his eyes off of the picture. His mind trying to think of it from as many angles as possible. It...it wasn't possible. It couldn't be...could it? He looked at the Dark Lords who were all looking at him expectantly. "This is some kind of a joke right? I mean, you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid we are, Mr. Mason." said the Exorcist. "The being in our vision, fighting Alucard for the safety of the Human and Yokai worlds. Is you."

Pulling his hood off and running his hands through his hair, Sean began to pace madly though the office, "No fucking way. I...I'm just some kid from Manhattan who got powers with a lot of strings attached." He stopped and looked at the picture again, "How the hell can you even tell that it is me?"

"We weren't sure at first. We've been watching both the Human and Yokai worlds for any signs of the being with the powers that we had seen in the vision. We kept constant vigilance for anything out of the ordinary. It was during the first Blacklight infection in New York where all of our waiting paid off." said the Exorcist.

"When Alucard was released seven years ago, Akasha knew that we weren't ready yet and used everything she had to be sure that we had the time we needed." Issa added.

"To ensure that you truely were the one we had seen, we had to test you. Your strength, your mind and your heart to know that we had who we were looking for." said Touhou.

Sean's mind suddently came to a screeching halt. "Test me? What do you mean by..." it suddenly hit him. The incident with the PSC. His fight through New York Zero. The invasion. And the fight against Issa all came crashing into him.

His fists clenched, teeth gritted in anger, "Are you telling me, that all the incidents that I have been involved in since coming here was just some test? That you were observing me as I fought through all of that shit like it was some kind of sick game? When you could have stepped in and done something about it!" he said with his voice steadily rising.

"The incidents in New York and the invasion were not our doing. We simply watched from afar. As for the Public Safety Commission, that was unplanned as well, yet you handled it quite well." said Touhou.

Sean's eyes flashed from green to red with his fluctuating emotions. "And the fight with the old man over there?" he asked bitterly.

"That was my doing." admitted Issa. "I not only wanted to test to see if you were the one we were seeking, but to see if you were worthy of being my daughter's mate. And you passed all expectations."

"FUCK YOUR EXPECTATIONS!" Sean roared making everyone safe for the Dark Lords jump. "My life's not some kind of play you can script at your leasure! Has my whole damn time here been manipulated? Was anything not planned out?" he turned and glared at his friends. "Did any of you know?" he seethed.

"No! Sean-kun we didn't know any of this I swear!" Kurumu said in fear of her and the others losing him. Sean narrowed his eyes, but didn't find a hint of deception from any of them. Their eyes showed shock, concern, and anger as well. The first two aimed at him, the last at the three monsters in front of them.

Taking a deep breath, Sean managed to get his anger under control. "I'm sorry." he muttered lowly.

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore approached him and put their arms around him. "We don't blame you. It isn't your fault." said Mizore shooting an icy glare at the Dark Lords. "This changes nothing, our feelings are genuine, and that will never change." added Moka as she pressed her lips to the mark she made on his neck.

"How could you do this to him?" asked Kurumu with tears in her eyes, "After everything that he's been through, and still going through. Hasn't our Destined One been through enough?" she asked bitterly.

Yukari ran up and hugged her 'big brother' while the others watched silently. Sean took a couple more deep breaths to calm himself before glaring at the three men before him. "You know what? I don't care." he said sliding the picture back at them.

"I don't care if that is me or not. Cuz I'm going to do everything in my power to make damn fucking sure that PARIAH and those Fairy Tale assholes pay for what they've done. They want to take over the world? Over my dead fucking body." he spun on his heel and headed for the door. Everyone else gave the Dark Lords one last glare before following him.

The Evolved stopped suddenly at the door, "Oh, and by the way." he turned back to them, his eyes flashing red, "Fuck you too. My life is what I make of it, not some dream a bunch of old shits came up with long ago." with that he left the office with everyone in tow.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, "I like him. He's got a lot of guts for someone his age." said Touhou smiling.

"Despite everything he has said. He is the one both worlds need." said Issa. "He's the only one that can save everything."

The Exorcist picked up the picture and observed it closely like he had the last couple hundred years. "His heart will guide him. He gathers strength from those close to him, and they from him. He is the one the Yokai will look to in their darkest hour. The silent protector of humanity." a smiled pulled at his lips, "A true god of war."

X

After having calmed down considerably, Sean sat down with everyone in their usual meeting place, the clearing in the woods where they trained and had lunch on most days.

"How are you feeling man? That was a lot of shit they threw at you out of no where." asked Zack looking at Sean. The older Evolved blew out a breath. "Like I said, I don't care about some 'Prophacy Vison' those guys got long ago. But there is something that needs to be done."

He stood up and faced everyone, "PARIAH and Fairy Tale have to be stopped. If one or the other are planning to bring Alucard back than we need to ensure that doesn't happen."

"But how?" asked Mizore. "We don't have many leads, and you said so yourself that the Web of Intrigue isn't giving you anything solid to go on. Where do we go from here?"

Sean ran his hand through his hair once again before looking at Dana. "Have you and Ragland been able to come up with anything?" Dana shook her head while adjusting Ruby on her lap a bit, "Nothing. I think Blackwatch is in pretty rough shape right now, and Gentek has been dark since the NYZ incident."

"If there is anyone on the planet that could have useful information on PARIAH it would be Gentek. I think that's where we should start." said Moka "Yeah, they helped create that monster. They might know something we don't." agreed Kurumu.

Sean smiled, "Guess we're going on another trip girls." "Not this time." said Gin making everyone glance at him. He smirked, "I'm coming too."

"What?" Sean asked wide eyed. "Us too." said Kokoa as she and Zack smirked. "After everything that has happened since the beginning of the school year you can't keep us out of the loop." said the Wraith-Evolved.

"That goes for us as well." said Ruby. "This is big, and your going to need all the help you can get." Dana nodded with her girlfriend, "I'll pull up some old contacts and see if I can find anything useful. Chances are that there is something that I missed." said the hacker turned Evolved.

Realizing he was out voted, Sean smiled, "Well then I think we all should get some rest. Because starting tomorrow we're going hunting."

Everyone said their agreements as they began to plan together.

X

That night, Sean laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. His mates in bed with him taking up residence in several spots. Moka on his chest. Mizore on his left with her head on his shoulder. And Kurumu on his right with his arm between her ample breasts. All three fast asleep.

But the Evolved's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts that could barely stay contained. Things were going to get very dicey from here on out and they all needed to be ready for anything that might come at them.

For the time being, Sean looked at his three beautiful girlfriends and held them close. No matter what happened, he make sure that they were safe. That everyone he cared for was safe...no matter what it took.

X

Miyabi Fujisaki leaned against the wall casually as he observed the comings and goings happening around him. Gyokuro had sent him here as a way for Fairy Tale to gain a foothold in one of the major sections of the Yokai world and to ensure that everything went as it should.

She had even sent her daughter Kahlua to make sure no one got any funny ideas and to prove that their threats were genuine. As far as he knew everything was going according to plan.

A child-like giggle caught his attention as a beautiful blonde girl with tan skin wearing a white dress with cross earrings approached him. Her red slitted eyes identifying her as a vampire. "Miyabi-kun I'm bored, can't we go do something fun?" asked Kahlua with wide childish eyes.

Miyabi sighed, the beautiful vampire may have been one of the most dangerous individuals in the organization. But she acted like someone barely over five years old.

"Kahlua we're here on a mission, don't forget that." he said with a sigh. Kahlua sighed and pouted like the child she was in the inside. "Your no fun Miyabi-kun." she said huffing as she spun on her heel and skipped away.

Shaking his head, Miyabi rolled his shoulders as red and black tendrils rippled down his form. Gyokuro may have sent him on this mission. But Lord PARIAH would benefit more from what they will achieve here.

With one last look around, the double agent slipped into the shadows and vanished deeper into the village of the Snow People.

**A/N: Annnnnnd Break! The first chapter is complete and second one is well on it's way. I may have started this fic a little sooner than I had originally planned. But I just had to get my ideas down and onto the site before I lost them. **

**With this being a monumental undertaking, I'm going to be looking to you guys for ideas from time to time. You've been with me since the beginning and I'm more than willing to give you credit for your ideas in this. I may have things mapped out from here to the end, but I'm always willing to make changes to make your fantasies about this story come to life too.**

**So PM me, send a review, it's up to you. This is DemonFireX, and I'm hoping to make HISTORY!**


	2. New Information and a Journey

**A/N: Seeings how I've had alot of time these last couple days. I was able to make the first two chapters rather quickly. And since I just barely put the story up I might as well get the second chapter up as well. So here you go guys!**

**I own nothing**

_Sean wasn't surprised to find himself inside the 'Central Park' area within his Hive Mind. Every other time he fell asleep he'd find himself here for one reason or another. However this time seemed much different._

_"Sean-kun?" Sean whirled around and saw Moka, Mizore and Kurumu standing behind him looking around at the black and white city around them. "Sean-kun where are we?" asked Mizore looking around wide eyed._

_"Girls? How did you get here?" he asked shocked seeing them in the Hive Mind. _

_"We don't know, we just fell asleep with you and woke up here." said Moka as she tried to make sense of what has happening. "Is this the Hive Mind that you were telling us about?" the silver haired vampire asked._

_Sean nodded, "It is, though the fact that you three are here is a little troubling." "And they aren't the only ones." The four looked over and saw Zack and Dana approaching them. "Zack? Dana? What the hell's going on?" asked Sean._

_"We were hoping you could tell us." said Dana as they got together. _

_The group all tried to figure out what was happening when they heard someone clear their throat. Sitting in a tree just across from them was the familiar form of Alex Mercer. "Now that the gangs all here we can get started." he said hopping down from the branch he had been lounging on._

_He looked at his little sister and gave a sad smile, "Dana." Dana growled at her brother, "Alex." The older Mercer looked at the others. The girls looked ready to tear him apart while Sean and Zack stood looking at him indifferently. _

_Mercer held up his hands in surrender, "Easy, I'm not gonna fight any of you." _

_"Bullshit." Kurumu seethed. "The last time we saw you, you knocked us out and threw us in a bank vault before getting your ass handed to you by Sean-kun." she said clicking her claws together._

_Rolling his eyes, Mercer crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't do anything to you guys here anyway. Sean took my power when he consumed me remember? I'm just a ghost for lack of a better term." _

_The group relaxed, though not by much. "So what's going on Mercer? And how are the girls here, their not infected." asked Sean. Mercer smirked, "Actually...they are Sean."_

_Everyone's eyes widened, "W-What?" asked Mizore as the three of them examined themselves for any sign of the Blacklight virus. Mercer shook his head, "Your not full on Evolved like Sean, my sister or Zack over there. But you possess Blacklight cells in your body that have started to make slight changes to your physiology." _

_"What changes?" asked Moka, a sliver of worry in the back of her mind of what could be happening to them._

_"Nothing serious. Your not going to mutate or anything like the infected. You will simply be stronger, faster and more durable than you were before. And since you three are Yokai it will most likely make your natural abilities stronger as well." said Mercer._

_"How did we get infected?" asked Kurumu._

_Mercer shot her an 'are you serious?' look. "Really? How are virus' normally transmitted? The answer is through bodily fluids." Sean and the girls all blushed realizing what he was saying. "So you mean..." started Mizore._

_"That's right. It appears there's not such thing as 'safe sex' with an Evolved." Mercer said with a shit eating grin. "That, and the fact Mrs. Dracula over there's been sucking his blood since day one. And the fact he marked all three of you adding more of his viral enzymes into your bodies has sped up the process." _

_Dana didn't look well, "Oh god...Ruby. What have I done?" she said on the verge of tears. _

_Mercer looked at his sister, "Dana nothing's going to happen to her. Like I said before, They're not going to turn into Evolved or mutate like the infected. They will just become stronger from the Blacklight cells in their systems. And, as you can see, they will be able to enter the Hive Mind and communicate with you as well." he said as his scientist mind started to take over._

_"Even though they aren't Evolved, they will receive all the benefits. I've been keeping tabs on this for a while now." Sean crossed his arms and glared at the ex-scientist, "And you didn't tell me this...why?" _

_The hooded man chuckled, "Because the look on your faces were worth it. What can I say? I got little to no entertainment in here." _

_Mercer was suddenly sent flying by a powerful kick from Moka that sent him off into the distance. "Damn, that felt good." she said letting out a breath of frustration. "I get second dibs." said Kurumu with Mizore nodding next to her._

_A moment later Mercer reappeared, "Was that really necessary?" he asked bitterly. His answer was a swift kick in the nuts by Kurumu and an ice charged right cross from Mizore that sent him through a tree. _

_Sean, Zack and Dana fought not to laugh at the ex-Evolved's situation. Mercer got back to his feet, "Now that that's outta the way. There is another reason I brought you all here." he said leading them out of 'Central Park' and toward the outskirts of the 'city'. _

_"Let me guess, PARIAH?" asked Sean as they all followed Mercer to where he had taken Sean before. The large 'Gentek bulding' where he learned everything from before. "In a matter of speaking. Something's changed, I just don't know what yet." said Mercer as he lead them inside._

_After an elevator ride, the group found themselves walking through the massive reinforced door that lead into the room that housed Elizabeth Greene. In side she sat upon her bed as if expecting them. Her form had changed. Gone was her previous look, her red hair was now waist length and smooth, her body suit was replaced with a long white dress and her green eyes were calm and no longer reeking of blood lust._

_The girls looked upon the 'Mother of Blacklight' with slight awe and a little apprehension. Greene looked at each of them before settling on Sean with a small smile. __**"I knew you would come back."**__ she said in a voice that sounded like many at once. _

_Sean nodded, "Has something occurred?" Greene looked sad and nodded, __**"Our child has grown restless. Something has changed. We sense rage, desperation and blood lust. It is...troubling."**_

_"We were told that PARIAH may be working for an organization called Fairy Tale. Do you know anything about that?" asked Moka. Greene looked at the vampire and tilted her head, __**"We know of this group. Our child has allied itself with them to further it's own needs for conquest and survival. But something has changed. Our child is angry with someone. It will most likely betray them for the betrayal they have committed against it."**_

_"Seems Fairy Tale had different ideals than PARIAH did." said Zack. "And this could work to our advantage. If the two were to turn on each other they would lose strength and could be picked off easier." said Dana._

_Greene's gaze remained on Moka, and the vampire was starting to feel uncomfortable from the starring. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked trying to look anywhere but the gaze of the Mother of Blacklight._

_**"You. We sense something in you. Something familiar."**__ she suddenly appeared in front of Moka making her jump a little. __**"Yes. We see it now. You are like **_**her**_**."**_

_"Who?" asked Kurumu confused. __**"One who has given the gift of life. Who has sacrificed herself for those she loved. The one you call Akasha Bloodriver."**_

_Everyone stood agape, "How do you know Moka's mother?" asked Sean. __**"We know of her. It is the power she once possessed that flood's your veins. A power she gave her daughter because of her love. Just how she had given it too you." **__said Greene._

_"That still doesn't answer Sean-kun's question." said Mizore. "How do you know Akasha?" Greene smiled sadly as she returned to her bed and sat down __**"One day you will know the truth."**__ she didn't speak anymore after that. _

_The group took that as a sign to leave and they did with more questions in mind. "Well...that was helpful." said Kurumu sarcastically. _

_"We still got useful intel." said Dana. "If PARIAH and Fairy Tale are against each other then that's good news for us." she said making them all nod in agreement._

_Sean looked at Mercer who hadn't said a word since they walked into the room. "What's your input?" he asked. Mercer crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Hard to say. But Dana's right. If this proves to be a weakness for both sides then you should exploit it. Any advantage you can gain would be better than nothing." _

_They all left the 'Gentek Building' and entered the 'street' of the Hive Mind. "How do we get outta here?" asked Moka looking around once more. Sean chuckled, "Easy. We just gotta wake up."_

X

Sean's eyes opened slowly. He looked down at the girls and saw them all staring at him. "So...that was informative." he said awkwardly.

"I can't believe we all have Blacklight in us." said Kurumu as she looked at her hand.

"Not surprising." said Moka. "Considering that we have been able to survive the savage conflicts we find ourselves in, it's good to know how we've gotten so strong so quickly. I just hope that Mercer was truthful with everything he told us."

Mizore was silent for a while, a look of concentration on her face that puzzled them. "Mizore? You okay?" Sean asked snapping her out of it. "Yes. I've just been thinking everything that has come to light." she said popping in a fresh lollipop.

Sean didn't buy it, "It's something else too. Come on snow flake you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" he asked stroking her face.

The Snow Woman blushed, "I...I recieved a letter from my mother just the other day. You see, when we Snow Maidens reach the age of 17 we are to become a part of a ceremony in our village that marks us as adults and to begin finding a mate to have a family with."

She looked up at them, "The time of the ceremony in my village is in a few days. And my mother has informed me of it."

"And you want to go." said Kurumu understanding. Mizore nodded, "Yes. Even though I have already found and been marked by my mate." She smiled at Sean. "_Our_ mate. I still need to participate in the ceremony to have it recognized by the village priestess. So that it is genuine in the eyes of my people."

Sean nodded, "I can understand that. But why didn't you tell us? This sounds very important to you."

Mizore looked away a little ashamed, "With PARIAH, and now Fairy Tale, out there I didn't want to be selfish and take your mind away from our mission to stop them."

She felt a warm hand on her cheek that made her look into the green eyes of the man she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with along with Moka and Kurumu. "Mizore. All that can wait a few days. This is important to you, and as your mate it's my job to see you three happy." Sean smiled, "So I think we all should pack warmly. If this is the village of the Snow People than we can assume that it's gonna be cold."

Mizore had frozen tears on her cheeks, "Sean-kun..." She burrowed her face into his chest and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thank you." Sean squeezed her back lightly, "It's no problem at all." he looked at the other two girls who both smiled back at him.

X

After making a few arrangements. The whole newspaper club, Dana and Ruby were all riding the bus that would take them to the Snow Village deep in the heart of the Himalayas. All of them dressed in heavy jackets and other warm clothes to fight off the cold that would hit them on arrival.

"So what's your village like Mizore?" asked Yukari. Mizore looked up from the book she had been reading since they left. Unlike the others, she didn't need to dress warm and stuck with her usual outfit. "It is a beautiful place. The buildings are made of ice, but the interiors are very welcoming even to outsiders."

Sean tilted his head, his clothes looking the same but his leather jacket had become more like a duster and he had a black and red skull cap on his head. "How does your people treat outsiders?"

Mizore went back to her book, "It depends really. My village is the sight of many ski resorts because of the location. Yokai from all around go there for vacation during any season. And there are quite a few non-Snow People who live there because they have a Snow Person as a mate." she explained.

Sean looked at her oddly. "What are you so engrossed in snow flake? You haven't stopped reading it since we left." he said trying to get a look at what she was reading.

The Snow Woman quickly closed the book and stuffed it into her bag. "It's nothing Sean-kun. Just thought I'd pick up something to read on the trip. It does take a little while to get there afterall." she said smiling.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Evolved let the matter drop as the group all made small talk as they got closer to their destination.

"I hope it's not too cold." said Kurumu wrapping her jacket more tightly around herself. "It won't be so bad. I barely feel a thing as it is." said Zack from his spot next to Kokoa.

"Your a living virus that can adapt to almost anything. Of course your not affected by it." said Gin from the front. "I don't even know why you, Dana, and Sean even bothered to change into winter gear. It's not like you guys need it."

"Meh, thought we'd at least look the part." said Sean. "And besides we can be fashionable too." said Dana looking at her own choice of 'winter clothing' which was a black and white jacket and scarf.

"I wouldn't mind using that scarf for something else." said Ruby wiggling her eyebrows. Dana grinned at her while everyone else tried to quickly change the subject.

"So how long before we get there?" asked Kokoa as she cuddled closer to Zack. The bus driver grinned, "Just hang on kids, we're getting close." Kurumu looked at him oddly, "How can you tell th-"

She was cut off when the bus entered a huge snowstorm and the temperature in the bus dropped to just barely above freezing. "H-H-Holy Sh-Sh-Sh-Shit!" the Succubus chattered as she curled closer to Sean to steal some of his warmth.

The bus came to a stop seemingly in the middle of nowhere, "This is your stop. Good luck to all of you." said the driver as they all piled out into thigh deep snow.

"W-W-W-W-Where do w-w-w-w-w-we g-g-g-go?" asked Yukari trying her best to stay warm. "Just follow me, it isn't far." said Mizore not effected by the storm in the slightest. In fact her usual lollipop wasn't in place meaning she was in her comfort zone.

She lead them through the heavy snow drifts for what felt like hours. The Evolved in their group doing what they can to keep the others warm. Sean wanted to use his fire abilities, but Mizore was too close and she'd be hurt from the heat. So he stuck with holding Moka and Kurumu as close to his body as he could. Tendrils coming out of his sides and coiling around them to transfer more of his warmth to them.

After walking a while longer, the group started to notice that the air seemed warmer and the blizzard around them started losing strength. In seconds the storm stopped, the sun shining over head as the group looked out over a cliff to see the ice village a little in the distance.

It was a beautiful sight, the sun shined onto the ice made buildings making them shine like large diamonds.

The group was in awe. Mizore stood in front of them and smiled at seeing her home after so long. She felt warm arms wrap around her as Sean leaned his head on her shoulder. "Welcome home snow flake." he whispered into her ear making her blush.

"This truly is a beautiful sight." said Moka as her red eyes saw the home of the snow people. Gin took out his camera and snapped a pic. Not many could get such a grand photo in their lifetime. He may have been a perv and took racy pics, but he knew a good moment when he saw one.

"Come on, it's not much further. My mother should be waiting for us." said Mizore as she lead them down safely from the cliff.

X

The view from a distance may have been breathtaking, but the sights of walking through the beautiful village was even greater. The place had an aura of peace and happiness that seeped into them the farther they traveled.

People around them went about their busy lives smiling. Some seeing the new arrivals and looking on with curiosity. "This place is amazing." said Zack never having seen such a place before in his life. "I couldn't possibly picture this any other way." said Kokoa as Kou shook off the last bits of snow on his wings.

The group paused when they saw a familiar woman approaching them. "Mother." said Mizore as she hugged the older snow woman. "Hello Mizore." said Tsurara smiling at her daughter, "And hello to all of you as well. It's great to see you all again." she said to the others.

"It's good to see you to Ms. Shirayuki." said Sean. Tsurara smiled as she hugged the Evolved. "Stop being so formal Sean-kun. Your are to be Mizore's future husband after all so I expect you to start calling me 'mom'." she said with a knowing grin.

Mizore blushed, "About that mother." she pulled down the collar of her shirt revealing the puncture scars from when Sean marked her.

Tsurara gasped, then looked and saw similar marks on Kurumu and Moka's necks. "Oh splendid!" she said clapping her hands. "My daughter has finally been marked! This truly is a good day. Ageha would love to hear about this too."

Kurumu giggled, "I can only guess what mom's gonna do when she finds out."

"Probably crush my face in her chest. Good thing I can regenerate damaged body parts." said Sean sweatdropping.

Tsurara looked at Sean a moment, "But wait...how did Issa Shuzen respond to this?"

Sean and Moka both looked tense, as did everyone else. "I had to fight him." said Sean making the older snow woman gasp. "Oh dear..." she mumbled. Sean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...got my ass kicked pretty hard at first. But I managed to bounce back thanks to a little 'help'." he looked at Moka and winked at her.

Tsurara was in shock, "You...you defeated Issa?" Sean nodded, "Fairly and honorably. And I got his permission to be with Moka. And also put in a good word for Zack." he turned to his young friend, "You may wanna prepare for that someday soon."

The Wraith-Evolved gulped loudly at the prospect of meeting Kokoa's father after seeing how powerful he was first hand. Kokoa stroked his face and calmed him down before he had a heart attack.

"Now that you are here we should head to my home. I'll show you your rooms and make sure you are fed. You must be hungry and tired from your journey." said Tsurara. With that the group followed her through the village to where she and Mizore lived.

Along the way, Sean's grin faltered a little. Something didn't quite feel right.

Sending out a hunter pulse, he felt several presences within the village that didn't seem to belong there. Sending a quick glance to Zack and Dana they both sent him a confirmation through the Hive Mind that they had the same feeling and agreed with him.

They had a feeling things were going to turn south during their stay.

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger. And a lot of you probably know what's going to go down in the Snow Village. What you don't know is how things are going to go with Sean being there. Update coming soon boys and girls, leave a Review if ya got the time!**


	3. Snow Maiden's Love

**A/N: Hows it kickin guys? I've been on one hell of a roll! Three chapters in two days, man if I don't slow it down then this thing will be done and over with way too soon. And we sure as hell don't want that do we? lol. Anyway this chapters a bit of a short one, but that's only because the one after is going to be HUGE. You'll find out why soon enough, so here you go folks!**

**I own nothing**

The house that Tsurara had lead them all too seemed small, but was comfortable enough to fit them all. Each of the couples had their own room, Yukari got the small guest room and Gin was happy to crash on the couch in the living room.

Tsurara had been a gracious host. Going out of her way to ensure that her daughter's friends were comfortable during their stay.

Kurumu had offered to help the elder snow woman make dinner for everyone who was more than happy to accept. As they sat down to eat Sean couldn't help but notice the impressive wall of guns Tsurara had on display.

"That's a lot of guns Ms. Shirayuki." he said looking over each weapon with a close eye. "I'm a collector of sorts. Each weapon, save for the handguns on the top shelves, has been modified to fire small concentrated snowballs instead of bullets. They can pack quite a hit when they hit their target." said Tsurara.

The Evolved looked closer and saw something familiar. An assault rifle and machine gun baring the Blackwatch insignia. "Are those Blackwatch guns?" he asked looking at her. The snow woman giggled, "Yes, after the invasion there was a lot of their weaponry laying around. So I helped myself to a few pieces for my collection and modified them like the others."

Kurumu chuckled, "Guess mom was right about you being a gun-nut." the group had a good laugh before returning to their dinner.

"So, what's this ceremony that Mizore mentioned about? She said it is some kind of coming of age ceremony." asked Moka drinking her tomato juice.

Tsurara nodded, "It is. When a Snow Maiden reaches the age of 17 they are to dress up and go to the temple to offer flowers that are called Snow Whites. It is then that they are a part of a formal meeting before being married to a person selected by the province."

Sean looked uneasy and Mizore saw this, "But since I have already found a mate, I will be presenting the flowers to you Sean-kun, as a sign of our union and future marriage." she said making the Evolved breath a little easier.

"What are Snow Whites?" asked Zack. "It is a special flower that is said to form power bonds between two people." explained Yukari.

"And a very important part of our people's ancestry." added Tsurara. "It is a part of our most important and sacred of laws. With our people in the situation they are in it is very crucial for young snow maidens to find a mate within a set amount of time or one will be appointed to them by the village Priestess."

"That seems a bit rash don't you think?" asked Sean interested. "Marriage without love and trust isn't a real union. That's how I was raised anyway."

Tsurara nodded, "This may be true for some, but our people are very under populated. For snow women we are unable to have children after the age of 25. And 17 is the youngest a maiden is allowed to marry. It is our duty to our people to have as many children as possible before we become infertile."

Sean and everyone shot a glance at Mizore who looked very uncomfortable. "Mizore?" asked Sean. "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sean-kun. I just didn't want to pressure you into having children so early. I thought it would scare you off." she admitted.

Leaning back in his chair, Sean blew out a breath. "Damn...I wanted us to wait a while after school before even thinking about expanding our family." He looked at Moka and Kurumu, "You two are apart of this as well. What do you think?"

Moka wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Many Yokai know about the Snow People's suffering. Not all are very respectful about it. I, however, can understand the need to have children so quickly for the Snow People." She looked at Mizore, "As for _our_ unique situation...I think it would be alright for Mizore to be the first to bare children."

The answer put everyone in a state of shock and awe. "R-Really Moka?" asked Mizore. The silver haired vampire smiled, "We share Sean, Mizore. He has promised us three a life and future together. And as his future wives we will have to compromise every once in a while so that we are all happy while getting what we desire."

Sean couldn't help but smile. The longer Moka had been unsealed the more her personality seemed to change. It was almost as if the inner and outer personalities were merging as one.

"I agree with Moka." said Kurumu. "My race is suffering the same thing. However we Succubi have no time limit for our fertility. So if Mizore is the first of us to have a bun in the oven then I'm all for it. But I expect to have just as many children when we're married." she said looking at Sean sinfully.

The Evolved looked a little pale realizing that his girls were going to end up making him a baby making machine once they were married. His head hit the table with a loud '_THUNK!'_ making everyone start laughing. "Guess I better prepare for being a dad in the near future." he said looking up and smiling at his girls.

Mizore smiled warmly at everyone. The feeling of weight being taken off her shoulders, Moka and Kurumu's words and Sean's acceptance making her heart feel lighter then it had when they first arrived.

And after tomorrow, things would be perfect.

X

In the main temple of the village, the Snow Priestess sat on her throne of ice as she observed the one before her. "So she is here. Ready to fulfill her duty." she said evenly.

The man nodded, "Yes, and she has brought friends from school to watch the ceremony. We wouldn't want them to get in the way of things now do we." he said with a slight smirk.

"I will handle the outsiders and ensure they do not interfere." The Priestess said standing. "As long as this village and the people within it are safe from this as seen in the prophecy. Than everything will occur as it should." she said before leaving the room, her robes billowing behind her.

Miyabi watched her go before grinning again, "Soon, we will be one step closer to our goal." he said looking down at a photograph of Mizore.

X

That night, Sean was awoken by the feeling of a cold hand stroking his face. "Sean-kun? Are you awake?" asked Mizore.

With a yawn the Evolved sat up, being sure not to jostle Kurumu and Moka as they continued to dream. "I am now. What's wrong?" he asked seeing the time on the clock in their room read _4:32AM_.

Mizore shook her head, "Nothing is wrong. It's just that I really wanted to show you something long before the ceremony begins later today." she said smiling. Sean couldn't help but admire the ethereal glow that seemed to surround the snow woman at that moment. Mizore looked more happy than when he first told her he loved her with the others.

"Okay, just give me a sec." he said gently sliding out from under Moka and Kurumu. Making sure they were covered and warm before shifting into a good pair of clothes and following Mizore out of the room and down the stairs. "So where are we going?" he asked as they walked out of the small house and into the semi-dark and empty streets of the village.

"Some place that is very important to me and my people." said Mizore as she lead him deeper into the village. After a few minutes they began to walk through a small forest. They reached the end and Sean couldn't seem to form words at what he was seeing.

Before them was a large field filled with white flowers, each one looking as though they were touched my angels.

The Evolved stepped out slowly. Making sure his combat boots didn't accidentally crush one of the beautiful plants as they walked out to the center of the field. "Mizore...are these...?" Mizore nodded, "Yes Sean-kun. These are Snow Whites." she said reaching down and plucking one of the flowers and holding it in her hand.

She turned to him and held the Snow White out to him. Sean reached out and took the flower, cradling it in his hands as though it were made of glass and would shatter under his enhanced strength.

"As you already know, Snow Whites have the power to bond people together. It is very special when a snow maiden gives a snow white to her future husband." Mizore explained. She then looked very ashamed, "There was a boy, long before I met you. I fell in love with him and brought him to the fields to confess my feelings to him."

A frozen tear traveled down her cheek, "But when I showed him what I really was...he ran away in fear. Calling me a monster and saying I was going to eat him...my heart shattered that day."

Mizore felt warm arms wrap around her and pull her into an equally warm body. She sighed into Sean's embrace as he offered her comfort and understanding. "He was a dumbass." he said into her hair. "Your a beautiful woman worthy of any man she desires. Your a great friend, and a wonderful person Mizore. Anyone that can't see that isn't worth your time."

Sean leaned back and looked into her ice-blue eyes, "Show me." he said calmly. Mizore looked confused, "Show you what?" Sean smiled, "Show me your true self. Never hide who you are from me."

The Snow Woman was scared at first, but the look of love and peace in the Evolved's eyes calmed her greatly. Taking a step back, she relaxed as her 'human form' melted away. Her purple hair became frosted like icicles. Her skin became paler to the point it was glowing almost as brightly as the moon above them.

Her ice claws extended and looked incredibly sharp. To some this would look frightening, but to Sean he was looking at a goddess of ice and snow.

Reaching out and putting a hand on her cold cheek, he smiled down at her. "Beautiful." he murmured making her blush. "But...missing something." He lifted his hand and slid the snow white she had just given him into her hair by her right ear. "Perfect." he said drinking her form in.

"Your...not afraid?" she asked still slightly unsure. "Mizore. I've seen a lot of scary shit since I became an Evolved. You are the farthest thing from scary in existence." he said with such honesty that her heart skipped a beat.

Sean picked up her right arm and looked at her ice claws a moment. His left arm shifted into his own claws as he put them together. The organic-metal and ice blades rubbing gently together making a slight warm/cold friction.

Mizore smiled widely before attacking Sean's lips with her own. Both teens becoming lost in their love and passion quickly. Sean wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist.

After making out for several minutes, the two separated to take a breath. "I love you Sean-kun." Mizore said nuzzling her face in his neck. "I love you too Mizore." he said back with nothing but love in his green eyes.

They were silent as they stared at one another. Mizore changed back into her human form and put her feet on the ground while maintaining eye contact. "Sean-kun, there's something else I wanted to say when I brought you here."

Sean smiled as he held her hands, "I'm all ears snow flake."

Before she could open her mouth a large blizzard suddenly blew through the field making the two teens go on high alert. Standing back to back as they prepared for an attack to come in any direction.

X

Back at the house, everyone had started to get up and get ready for the day. While breakfest was being made. Kurumu and Moka had just finished getting dressed. "Where do you think Sean-kun and Mizore are?" asked the succubus.

Moka shrugged, "Probably stepped out for a little while. Today is a big day for Mizore after all." she said heading for the door.

Kurumu went to follow, but stumbled over a discarded shoe and had to grab onto the nearby dresser for support. The sudden movement caused Mizore's school bag to fall to the floor and spill it's contents everywhere.

"Shit." the bluenette muttered as she started to pick up the mess. Moka rolled her red slitted eyes before helping her pick up.

It was then Kurumu's hand landed on something familiar, "Hay, this looks like the book Mizore's been reading lately." Moka set the bag back on the dresser and looked at the succubus. who now looked very shocked. "What is it?" she asked stepping over and looking at the cover. Her own mouth dropping open as well.

X

Sean sent out a hunter pulse hoping to locate the source of the disturbance but it couldn't seem to pick up anything at all.

Mizore kept her eyes sharp for any movement as the storm slowly died down revealing a woman wearing ceremonial robes. "S-Snow Priestess." she said in shock as the village leader approached them.

The Priestess smiled, "I have finally found you, child of prophecy." she said. Mizore's eyes suddenly drooped before she fell unconscious in the older woman's arms.

"Mizore!" Sean shouted, "What the fuck did you do to her!" he demanded as his arm turned into his blade. The Priestess gave him a glance as another blizzard blew through the area. Sean roared as he ran at the village leader, blade slicing through the snow filled air only to be met with nothing.

The Priestess and Mizore were both gone as the Evolved stood alone among the snow whites.

Looking left and right and not seeing any sign of them, Sean ran as fast as his bio-mass infused legs could carry him. Through the forest and the village in seconds before nearly crashing down the door to the house making everyone jump a foot in the air. "MIZORE'S BEEN TAKEN!" he shouted stomping into the kitchen.

"What! By who!" shouted Yukari as Kurumu and Moka ran down the stairs. "The Snow Priestess. She just appeared out of nowhere, knocked Mizore out and took off. Said something about her being the 'child of prophacy'." said Sean as he began to pace madly.

"Don't worry Sean, we'll find her." said Dana trying to calm down the enraged Evolved.

Tsurara walked into the dining room with a troubled look on her face. "I just got off the phone with the Snow Priestess, Mizore is fine, she is at the temple."

Everyone let out a breath, except Sean who looked ready to destroy something. "Why the hell did she take her?" he seethed. Tsurara bit her lip, "It would seem that the Priestess has arranged a marriage for my daughter...and after the ceremony it will be official."

A massive wave of killing intent flooded the room making everyone weak in the knees, Sean was shaking madly as is rage began to overtake him. "Over. My. Dead. FUCKING. BODY!" he roared turning to the door.

"Sean-kun wait!" Tsurara shouted getting in front of him. "You cannot just march up to the gate's of the temple and attack the village leader. That would be an act of war and it wouldn't do this village our Mizore any good." she explained as calmly as she could.

"Then what do you expect me to do? Sit by and do nothing?" he asked with his rage barely under control. Tsurara was warned by her daughter how protective Sean was of her and the others. This man would obliterate anything in his path to ensure that they were safe from harm.

And from what she saw during the attempted invasion of the academy she had every right to believe it.

"The ceremony starts in a few hours. If you were to sneak in and get her out of there and the village then she'd be out of the Snow Priestess' reach. But you'll have to plan quickly." said Tsurara.

"And we'll help in whatever way we can." said Ruby with everyone else adding their agreement.

Sean reeled in the last bits of his anger and began to think rationally. If they were planning on a stealth mission to the snow village's temple during one of their biggest events then they needed a damn good strategy.

And after having successfully infiltrated, and destroyed, some of the most secured facilities run by Gentek and Blackwatch, the teen knew exactly what he and the others would need for a good operation.

"We're gonna need a layout of the temple. Escape routes, anything that can give us an edge." he said after a few moments. "We're also gonna need to borrow a couple of those." he said motioning to the gun wall.

Tsurara and the others all smirked. If there was anyone who could get Mizore out of this it was Sean.

**A/N: How that for an opening to an epic confrontation. Granted it's not like when Sean met Issa Shuzen for the first time, but if any of you have read the manga than you know what's going to come up. But with Sean calling the shots things are going to go a lot differently than you would expect.**

**Till next time guys!**


	4. Storming the Temple

**A/N: After re-reading a few parts of the manga I've been able to get the timeline memorised again. Now as for this chapter I was going to make it into a huge one, but thought it better to divide it into two. I think your all going to see exactly why in just a few moments.**

**I own nothing.**

The temple of the snow people was a large monolith that overlooked the entire village. It stood as both the village capital and the place of worship for the people that lived there.

Sean looked over the structure of ice with sharp eyes. It had taken them a total of two hours to plan the operation to get Mizore out of the temple and out of the village with as little collateral damage as possible.

It was simple. Sean, Moka, Kokoa and Ruby would disguise themselves as people attending the ceremony and get inside. Tsurara had snuck into the temple earlier and covertly placed several guns inside for them to use to cause a little chaos.

While they distracted the main room. Kurumu, Yukari, Zack and Dana would extract Mizore in the confusion and regroup with everyone at a safe house Tsurara had set up on the outskirts of the village.

Simple as the plan was, Sean knew full damn well that even the simplest of plans could go wrong. So they all sat together and came up with a minimum of three backup plans in case things went south. And when everything was finalized the group separated and prepared for the operation.

Seeing a large group of young women in formal kimonos approaching the temples main entrance, Sean pressed the comm in his ear. "Gin, it's showtime." 'Gotcha Sean.' replied the werewolf.

Gin's task was just as important. When Sean's group entered the temple, he would attract the attention of the guards out front and make sure that their escape routes were secured. The level of the distraction was entirely up to the werewolf, which had concerned several in the group of what he had up his sleeve.

Looking at Moka, Kokoa and Ruby who were all dressed in similar kimonos, Sean's form shifted to that of Keito. The PSC enforcer he had consumed his first year at Yokai Academy was the only choice he had for this and would serve it's purpose. "Let's go." Sean said in Keito's voice as they all headed into the crowd and quickly blended in as they all headed into the temple.

Along the way, Sean thought back to the conversation he had with Tsurara before they split up. And the warning that she passed to him;

_Flashback_

_"Sean-kun, I know anything I say will not sway your decision. But I feel that I must warn you before you go ahead with your plan." said Tsurara when she and Sean were alone. _

_"Warn me about what?" asked Sean turning to the elder snow woman. "The Snow Priestess is more than just our village's leader. She is the spiritual guidance of our people. She has the ability to receive visions of the future if it were to effect the village as a whole. It is the most likely of reasons as to why Mizore was arranged a marriage." explained Tsurara._

_She gathered herself a moment while Sean waited patiently for her to continue. "Most of our laws were derived from her visions. To go against her words is to bring about her wrath, and she is the most powerful among our people."_

_Sean soaked all of the information in a moment before speaking. "That's the biggest crock of bullshit I've ever heard."_

_Tsurara's eyes widened to dinner plates. Sean shook his head, "Relying on 'visions of the future' to rule the village? That's a mistake for many reasons. The future's never set in stone, it can change in too many different ways for it to be a sure thing." _

_Turning and heading to the door, the Evolved paused and looked back at the elder snow woman, "And as for her wrath? I've faced things that would make her look like a harmless snowcone. She made a mistake in taking Mizore, and I'm getting her back." _

_Sean looked at her seriously, "And I'll do it without killing any of your people. I'm not that cold hearted." with that he walked out the door leaving a prideful Tsurara in his wake._

_Flashback End_

Sean looked around in his disguise as his team entered the main atrium of the temple, the interior looking much like the outside but felt slightly warmer in comparison. Moka reached up into her silver hair and touched her ear piece discretely. "We're in, get ready." she whispered as they all were ushered farther into the structure.

X

Back outside, Zack looked through a pair of binoculars as his group watched the main door of the temple seal closed. "Alright. First part's done. Now we just gotta wait for Gin." he said as he looked at the girls.

Kurumu extended her wings and held Yukari, Dana and Zack both gathered bio-mass to their legs as they prepared to infiltrate.

A second passed before the sound of a small engine roared in the streets below. Gin came flying down the street on the back of a snow mobile. When he reached the front of the snow temple he jerked the handle bars hard to the right and performed several wide doughnuts in front of the main gate as the guards all scrambled to the front to find out what was happening.

Slamming on the breaks, Gin looked at the guards with a straight face and shouted. "Hay where are all the snow women at? Heard there are a bunch looking for a good man! I gotta whole lotta hot wolf lovin for 'em right here!"

The guards looked at each other before charging the werewolf with their weapons and powers bared. Gin grinned and gunned the engine, zooming off back into the village with most of the temple guards hot on his tail.

The team stood gaping at what they had just witnessed. Kurumu palmed her forehead, "Should have known. Typical Gin." she muttered.

"Either way we got our opening, let's move." said Dana as she and Zack leapt into the air and glided toward the temple. Kurumu flapped her wings and flew after them with Yukari in her arms as they cleared the gates surrounding the structure.

The two Evolved touched the wall of the temple and began to run up it. Leaping over a railing and landing on the balcony of an empty room. Kurumu landed behind them a second later as they walked silently toward the door leading out into the hallway.

Dana fired off a hunter pulse and saw two guards patrolling the corridor outside. "Got two outside. Roughly 20 seconds apart from one another."

Zack cracked his knuckles as he approached the door, his arms rippled with tendrils as shadows gathered around him.

Outside the door, one of the guards walked by the door when a black portal suddenly opened up in the door. Two arms shot out, one hand covering his mouth muffling his yells while the other wrapped around his neck and dragged him into the room before the portal closed.

The guard struggled a second before a large brass pot slammed on the back of his head knocking him out cold. Zack dragged the unconscious guard across the room before dumping him in the closet.

They repeated the process with the second guard who came to look for his partner. Both were now unconscious and in the empty room's closet with the bed pushed against the doors to prevent them from getting out.

Zack reached up and hit his ear piece, "We're in. Guards on our floor neutralized. No casualties." he said as they prepared for the next step.

X

Back on the main floor, Sean's group excused themselves from the festivities and went to the bathroom. After making sure the room was empty Sean dropped his disguise before climbing one of the toilets. He removed a ceiling tile and took down a dufflebag filled with guns and tossing it to the girls so they could arm up.

Sean looked up at the ceiling as he fired a hunter pulse. The forms of Zack, Dana, Yukari and Kurumu appeared on the fifth floor room where they waited his orders. The pulse continued until it rebounded off of Mizore's genetic signature from the seventh floor.

"Mizore's two floors above you. Main room at the end of the corridor. Don't move until we start making noise." he said into his earpiece as he caught a shotgun tossed to him by Kokoa who held an MP5 in one hand and Kou in katana form in the other.

'Gotcha Sean, have a blast down there while your at it.' replied the Wraith-Evolved making Sean roll his eyes. "Alright, let's do it." he said as the girls nodded. They headed to the door, each taking a deep breath as Sean gathered bio-mass to his leg and kicking the door to the bathroom hard.

The force of the kick completely shattered the door and making several people outside jump. Sean walked out firing the snowball loaded shotgun into the air several times with the girls right behind him firing their own weapons making every one in attendance scream and head for the nearest exit.

The guards stationed in the room ran to the disturbance only for a few stunner spells to hit them and knock them out. Ruby lowered her wand and raised her gun and kept shooting into the air making as much noise as possible.

X

Zack's group heard the noise from below. Dana fired another hunter pulse and saw all the guards on the other floors leaving their posts in order to aid their friends. "Now's our chance." she said as they left the room and ran for the stairs.

After waiting for the guards to finish filing out, they ran up the stairs and reached the seventh floor. They entered the corridor and saw three guards running toward them at the same time.

Without breaking stride, Zack summoned two shadows that spear tackled two of the guards to the floor. Kurumu flew through thew air above them and kicked the last guard in the head and knocking him into a wall. Zack and Dana punched the two downed guards in the head and knocked them out as well before heading toward the end of the hall.

Not finding anymore guards, the group saw a large set of double doors before them. "Mizore should be inside." said Kurumu as they approached the doors. "Then we don't have much time." said Yukari with her wand ready.

As they headed for the room, the doors exploded off the hinges as someone flew out of them and skidded across the floor on their feet.

Standing upright, the team saw that it was a man with black slicked back hair, and a handsome pale face wearing what looked like a black military uniform. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and from a large cut on his cheek. "Damn her..." he growled around the lollipop in his mouth.

The group looked from him to the busted doors where Mizore stood seething, her arm the perfect copy of Sean's blade-arm only made of ice, Complete with ice-tendrils that came out of her shoulder and arm and connecting to the what shocked them was the fact that her ice blue eyes were now a dull red, and when they looked closer at the ice-tendrils they could see red veins running through the inside of them.

"You will never be my mate!" she growled while slashing the deadly ice weapon through the air.

X 10 Minutes Prior X

Mizore sat in the room provided to her by the Snow Priestess, her heart and her mind in utter termoil after everything she and the village leader had discussed.

The Snow Priestess had a vision of their village's destruction, and that the only way for her people to be safe would have been to have her marry the person chosen for her.

Mizore fought with her, saying that she was marked and ready to marry Sean. The Priestess was in shock, mumbling to herself that it wasn't possible. That her visions were never wrong. The young snow woman said that she loved Sean and would never marry someone other than him.

The Snow Priestess stood and said that it was not her decision to make. That her order was final and would be followed before she left Mizore alone.

Angry, Mizore glared out the window. Not matter what she would never marry whoever the Priestess had 'seen her marry'. She would never betray her mate no matter what.

"So you are Mizore. Your a lot prettier than I imagined." Mizore spun around and saw saw a man standing in the center of the room. He stood tall wearing a military-like uniform with a handsome pale face and slicked back black hair. He grinned around the lollipop stick in his mouth as he approached her. "I am Miyabi Fujusaki...your fiance."

Mizore stood up and growled at him, "You are _not_ my fiance! I have already been marked by my mate and future husband and you will never take his place!" she shouted while burning holes through him with her eyes.

Miyabi's grin faded slightly, "Your marked? That is...disappointing. I was hoping you would be pure. Guess I'll have to settle for what I have." he said as he approached her. Mizore gritted her teeth and took a step back, "Stay away from me. I will never be yours." she said in defiance.

The man's cocky grin reappeared, "You don't have a choice Mizore. That is unless you want to see your people meet an unfortunet end by my associate. Fairy Tale doesn't take any prisoners."

Mizore's eyes widened, "You work for Fairy Tale?"

He vanished and suddenly appeared before her with his hand on her cheek, "Yes. Now why don't you be a good girl and do as your told." Miyabi ducked when Mizore threw a punch at his face, then quickly leapt back when a barrage of ice kunai were thrown in his direction.

Mizore clenched her fists, "I'd rather be dead than be with anyone other than Sean-kun." she said as her arm shifted into an ice-blade. Though this time something felt different, she felt different, something about her had changed.

Miyabi looked at the snow woman with narrowed eyes, something felt very off about her. She didn't feel like the rest of the snow people in the village. When he went to take a step forward he found himself of the retreat as the large ice-blade arm was slashing through the air in an attempt to behead him.

"So, you will go against your village Priestess and endanger your people?" he asked as his arm came up and stopped the blade from gashing his face. Blood running down his hand as the weapon cut deep into his palm.

"No...I'm simply exercising another option." said Mizore as her body seemed to vibrate. "My people cannot be endangered, if the one threatening them is dead." she said darkly as she went after the Fairy Tale enforcer with new vigor.

Miyabi tried to gain some kind of control over the situation, but the harder he tried to get an upperhand the harder Mizore fought back. Almost as if she were drawing strength from something unseen.

After another minute of fighting, Miyabi saw an opening and swung his foot out. Striking the snow woman in the chest hard and sending her crashing onto the bed. "Now we're getting somewhere." he said approaching her.

Mizore lashed out with her blade. Miyabi stumbled back with a deep gash in his cheek, growling as he glared at her for the damage she did.

His growling seised when he looked into her eyes. Her once ice-blue orbs were now glowing a dull crimson. "No...how can it be possible..." he said unbelieving. Mizore took the opening and slammed her left fist hard into his face sending him crashing through the doors of the room and startling the group beyond.

"Damn her..." muttered Miyabi as Mizore stalked out of the room and leered down at him. "You will never be my mate!" she growled fiercely slashing the blade through the air as her eyes began to glow a little brighter.

X Present X

Miyabi knew he was outnumbered and the odds were against him. "Another time Shirayuki." he said as his body collapsed into shards of ice. "An ice clone...coward." Mizore muttered as her arm changed back to normal.

She looked at her friends and became shocked, "Everyone...what are you doing here?" "Rescuing you...but apparently you had everything under control." said Kurumu looking at the damage.

Dana looked the snow woman over, "Mizore, are you okay?" she asked looking into her still glowing eyes.

Mizore tilted her head, face scrunched up. "I...don't know. I feel strange." she said looking at her hands. Yukari conjured a mirror with her wand and showed her. The snow woman looked at her reflection and gasped as her now red eyes looked back at her.

Within seconds the red faded and her ice-blue color returned. "What's happening to me?" she wondered. "It's the Blacklight in your body." said Dana. "Remember what Alex told us? Your body's changing, and we can assume the same changes will happen to Kurumu and Moka as well." the female Evolved added.

Putting that all in the back of her mind, Mizore looked at them. "There's a problem. Miyabi, the one that I was being forced to marry, he's working for Fairy Tale." Everyone went on high alert, "Are you sure?" asked Zack seriously. Mizore nodded, "He told me himself. And he has someone here with enough power to kill my people. We have to stop them."

Zack pressed his ear comm, "Sean, we got Mizore but we have another problem. Fairy Tale is here. The asshole that was suppose to marry her is one of them. They also have someone here that will kill all the snow people if given the order."

X

A whipfist lashed out and cut a gun in half before a fist knocked the guard out cold. "Then I think it's time we paid the Snow Priestess a visit." he said turning to the large doors that lead to her chamber.

"Sean go, I'll take care of any guards that try to get past." said Ruby holding her wand ready. Moka and Kokoa nodded to him as they headed to the doors. Sean formed a hammerfist and shattered them like cheap glass. "Knock knock!" he shouted out into the central chamber.

Everything was silent, the room and throne beyond was empty. Sean's eyes went left and right searching for the woman that took Mizore but she was nowhere to be found. "Something feels wrong." said Moka looking around as well.

"Well well, isn't this a nice surprise." spoke a high child-like voice.

Moka and Kokoa both froze in fear at the sound of the voice. A voice they knew very well. "No...what is she doing here?" asked Kokoa trembling. Sean looked at them a moment before looking back at the throne to see a blonde, tan skinned woman step out from behind the throne. A white flowing dress billowing around her as she walked down the small steps.

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, Sean couldn't help but get the same feeling he got just before he fought Issa.

The unknown woman smiled at them, her red slitted eyes sparkling a little. "Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan, it has been too long. How are my little sisters?" she asked with a giggle.

Sean stepped forward, eyes flashing red. "Who are you?" he asked preparing to fight. The woman grinned widely. "I am Kahlua Shuzen. And it's very nice to finally meet you Sean-kun." she said with a child's innocence.

**A/N: And there you have it. I reserved this chapter for the assault on the temple, the next will be a whole shit load of fighting. And as I read one of the reviews I realized that I need to expand on my playlist when it comes to fight music. So I'm dipping into some good old fashioned rock n roll for the fighting in the next chapter.**

**Update coming soon guys!**


	5. Controlled Chaos

**A/N: Updates are flying pretty fast. I know it's a lot all at once but I just can't help myself these days. I always feel the drive to write when I wanna escape the horrors of everyday life. I think a lot of you can agree with me on that one on some level.**

**Anyway; I'm sending a call out to any and all artists. I've been thinking lately, and I wanna make the fics in this series really seem like a book series. Problem is I can't draw to save my life. I'm an author to the bone, nothing more. So I'm calling out to anyone reading my fics if they would consider making a cover art for all three Project ARES stories to go with the titles. If one, or several, except I'll use their art for the cover of the story and post their name and profile in a special Author's Notes chapter at the end of the fic it goes with.**

**I will never take credit for someone elses work. I have strong morals and beliefs in regards to the hard work of others and I will not take what isn't mine. I may have no right to ask this of any of you since you have been such great readers and give the best feedback; but after seeing the work that Nairad did on her artwork of Sean made me want to see what people could come up with.**

**Either way, I appreciate my readers for the support they've given me. And I have no issues with displaying their work with my own and sharing the spotlight. If any of you are interested, you know how to contact me.**

**Now on with the show! (I own nothing)**

Sean really didn't know what to make of the situation. The blonde haired vampire looked harmless, but from the looks on Moka and Kokoa's faces he knew that there was more to the overly childish woman than he may have realized.

Kahlua smiled innocently as she stepped forward. Her right foot catching on the bottom of her dress making her fall to the floor. "Ow! Oh my, it seems I've tripped over my dress again." she said as she stood back up with her tongue stuck out.

The group sweat dropped, "Are you guys sure you have a reason to be afraid?" asked Sean wondering about Kahlua's sanity. "Don't let her looks and act fool you Sean, she's one of the most powerful among us. And she never leaves the estate unless she has a contract to kill someone." said Moka seriously.

"What are you doing here little sister Kokoa?" asked Kahlua as she ran up and hugged the littlest vampire.

"We could ask you the same." said Kokoa trying to get out of her older sister's embrace. Kahlua released her and looked at Sean, "So your Sean-kun. I've heard so much about you, and I see that you have marked my dear sister Moka. I'm so happy for both of you!" she shouted going to hug the Evolve.

Sean stepped out of the young woman's reach, "What are you doing here? Who hired you to kill?" he asked bluntly.

Kahlua pouted, "Jeez, Sean-kun I never took you for a fuddy-duddy. And I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm the goodwill ambassador to make sure everything goes well between the nagotiations." she said innocently.

"Negotiations?" asked Moka.

"Yep!" Kahlua chirped. "Snow Priestess, if you would kindly come out here and prove my statement please." From behind one of the other pillars in the room stepped out the Snow Priestess, bound by ropes with six black clothed individuals flanking her on either side. "Now, if you would kindly give your cooperation we can continue." said the blonde vampire smiling.

Sean narrowed his eyes. "How bout...no." In the next instant he was on the other side of the room with his claws buried in the chests of the men standing in the front of the Snow Priestess. His claws changed into a whipfists and shot out of the now dead men's backs and speared the two behind him through the heart.

The Snow Priestess stood in shock as the six men holding her captive fell dead around her with their blood pooling on the icy floor around them. Sean's claws reappeared and sliced the air, cutting her bindings and releasing her. "You may wanna find safety." he said as he turned back to Kahlua who had another pout on her face.

"Sean-kun that wasn't nice." she said as she started to cry. Moka and Kokoa became very tense. "Oh no..." said Kokoa preparing to fight. "Am I missing something?" asked Sean as his claws clicked together.

"This is how she fights. Keep your guard up." said Moka with her eyes glowing a bit. Kahlua vanished in a blur of speed making all three of them look around for her.

Kokoa was suddenly hit by an unseen force and collided hard against the far wall. "Kokoa!" Moka shouted before she was hit by the same force and found herself burrowed deep into the ice wall on the opposite wall on the other side of the room.

Sean looked at both the downed vampires as Kahlua reappeared where she was standing once before, on her knees balling her eyes out. "I wish I didn't have to do that...but they were in the way." she sobbed like a child.

The Evolved gritted his teeth, his arm turning into a whipfist that he shot forward like a serpent. Kahlua continued to cry as he hand snapped out and slapped the tendril aside as though it were a fly. "I don't wanna hurt you either Sean-kun...you make Moka-chan so happy. But your in the way of my mission." she said with tears cascading down her cheeks.

Having had enough of the waterworks, Sean formed his hammerfists and charged the vampire. Kahlua leapt into the air and flipped over him as the large fists slammed into the ground and cracking the ice in all directions.

Sean spun on his heel and struck the vampire in the side sending her crashing through two ice pillars. "Damn, never thought I'd be fighting someone who cries that much." he muttered going to check on Kokoa and Moka.

"Owwie! That really hurt Sean-kun!" Sean turned around and saw Kahlua standing up, eyes still teared up, looking unharmed with a sad pout on her face. "I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to go all out. I'm soooo sorry about this Sean-kun."

Before he realized what happened, Sean was struck with a hit that reminded him of his fight with Issa. He skidded back across the ice floor a bit before standing and facing the female vampire. Kahlua reached her hand up to the cross earring on her right ear and pulling it off.

There was a pulse of yokai energy throughout the room as Kahlua's arm morphed into five thin batwings with razor sharp edges. She vanished in a blur of speed quickly after the transformation.

Blood splashed across the floor.

Kahlua stood close to Sean with her sharp wings pierced through Sean in five points that all would have all been fatal hits. Tears kept pouring from her red slitted eyes, "I hope Moka-chan can forgive me..." she whimpered.

"Forgive this!" the female vampire was struck hard in the stomach by a fist that sent blood spurting out of her mouth as she flew back through the throne made of ice behind her. Getting to her feet she looked wide eyed as Sean stood tall, the gaping wounds in his body healing quickly until they were gone.

Sean cracked his neck as his eyes started to glow red, arms turning into claws. "Your boss should have gave you more intel about me if they knew so much already." he said crouching down with his claws out.

Kahlua rubbed her stomach a moment before looking at him very sadly, "That...was so...MEAN!" she cried as she began sobbing once again. Sean couldn't believe his eyes, how could anyone be this abnormal yet so powerful at the same time?

"Alright, enough's enough." he growled as he leapt at her. Sparks flew as her sharp wings blocked his claws. The Evolved went about slashing his bladed hands in every direction where he saw an opening. But Kahlua's supernatural speed and reflexes as a vampire easily kept up with him.

Claws and batwings clashed again and again both managing to cut the wielder of the other. Sean's claws managed to get under Kahlua's guard and slash two deep gashes in her side. The vampire spun and knocked him away before charging him with her blades ready to strike.

Sean formed a shield and brought it up just in time to deflect the attack before bringing his foot up and kicking her hard in the chest and knocking her back. But she just took the hit and came at him like nothing happened.

Despite the tears that were _still_ coming, the vampire proved to be an even match for him in strength, speed and stamina. Every hit he landed she just kept coming at him. Her wounds may have healed quickly like others of her kind but she should have started feeling the strain from sustaining so much. Something else was going on here.

When the two separated again. A silver blur flew in but was stopped by Kahlua's still normal hand. "Moka-chan I was playing with Sean-kun. Can't you wait your turn?" she asked as Moka stared wide eyed with her foot still being tightly grasped in her older sister's hand.

Moka was quickly spun around and thrown to the ground as Kahlua raised her wings to strike her down.

A whipfist shot through the air knocking the wings to the side and making them pierce the ground instead of the silver haired vampire. Sean zoomed in and planted both feet into Kahlua's stomach knocking her through another ice pillar.

"Christ, what the fuck is her deal?" Sean asked helping Moka to her feet. Kokoa soon joining them with a large axe in her hands.

"Nee-san is the most gifted assassin in our family. She may act like a child but she is incredibly deadly when she in the mood she's in now." said Kokoa shivering. Kahlua stood back up from the rubble of ice and snow and began to walk toward them slowly.

Sean gritted his teeth, "No matter how hard I hit her she just keeps coming. How is she doing that?" he said as he brought out his tendril arms.

"It's her charm ability." said Moka. "When Kahlua removes one of her inhibitors she can paralyse her pain while recovering from any injury." She explained as Kahlua got closer. Sean looked at her, "Then how the hell to we stop her?" Moka gave him a look he didn't like.

A look of uncertainty mixed with hopelessness.

"As fun as this has been, I still have a very important job to do." said Kahlua wiping her eyes with the back of her white gloved hand. Her wings began to vibrate, a strange glow beginning to emit around them.

Moka's eyes widened, "MOVE!" A beam of energy shot from the older vampire's bladed wings. Sean's left arm became a shield as he got in front of the sisters. The beam of energy struck the shield of hardened sinew and shattered it instantly. Sean was thrown back from the force of the attack and hit the wall hard.

"Dammit..." he muttered as his arm regenerated. A wave of ice suddenly froze him to the wall. "What the fuck!" he shouted trying to break free.

The Snow Priestess slowly walked out of the shadows with her hand outstretched. "I'm sorry...but I cannot let my people's only hope of being revived die here." she said applying more ice to the bound Evolved.

Sean tensed as his body began to heat up. The ice began to melt rapidly before shattering completely. The teen stood with flames dancing around his frame as they poured out of cracks that appeared along his arms and shoulders. The Snow Priestess took several steps back as the heat began to rise quickly.

"Do you really think sacrificing Mizore to Fairy Tale will save your people? I know who works for them. The minute they get what they want your people are dead." Sean said sucking all of the flames back into his body making the temperature in the room return to normal.

The Snow Priestess breathed easier with the temperature dropping again, "You...You don't understand. This is the only way to save my people from extinction."

Sean approached her, "To what end? You people will go from dying to slaves. They are trying to control all the Yokai in this world before laying waste to the human world. And they don't care who they hurt along the way. Your so called 'vision' was wrong Priestess. The only thing this 'negotiation' will lead to is devastation in your village."

The silence that followed was tense. The Snow Priestess stood tall and not giving any ground. "I cannot go against my visions." she said as she launched a volley of ice shards at the Evolved.

Sean's eyes glowed brightly before he vanished in a blur as the shards struck the wall he was standing in front of.

He reappeared behind the Priestess, his hand chopping the back of her neck and knocking her out. "I promised Mizore's mother I wouldn't kill anyone from this village." he said setting her gently on the floor. "That includes you, even though you went out of your way to separate me from one of my mates. I never go back on my promises."

While Sean had been dealing with the Snow Priestess, Kokoa and Moka had been squaring off against their sister. Yet their best efforts proved to be fruitless against the skilled assassin.

Kokoa swung her large axe at the older vampire but was struck with a kick that sent the little red head to the ground hard. Her axe skidding away out of her reach. Moka put all of her strength into a haymaker aimed for Kahlua's head.

Kahlua blurred out of sight as the kick hit the floor and shattering it. She reappeared in front of a shocked Moka as one of her wings stabbed through her shoulder and burst out the back. Moka screamed as blood gushed from her wounded arm while Kahlua smiled down at her sadly. "I'm so sorry Moka-chan."

A loud roar ripped through the air as Kahlua found herself sailing through the room and into a wall causing it to collapse onto her.

Sean stood in her place, a bleeding Moka in his arms as his eyes burned with unbridled rage. "Moka? You alright?" he asked looking at her gently. The vampiress smiled as her arm began to heal. "It'll take much more than a scratch to keep me down."

Out of the debris, Kahlua stood back up and watched them a moment. "Aw...it's so sweet." she said dreamily. Sean set Moka on the floor before he charged the older vampire. Kahlua lashed out with her wings only for them to be deflected by a hammerfist.

A second one shot forward and punched her hard in the stomach. Blood sprayed from her mouth as bones were shattered on impact. Sean swung the first hammerfist hitting her in the face and back into the already crumbling wall she came out of.

Sean didn't give her a chance to recover. He rained his large fists on her again and again. Breaking bones, bruising skin and causing blood to go everywhere. Even with her ability to paralyse pain Kahlua found it hard to draw anymore strength after the heavy blows continued to come.

In moments the Evolved held a very bloody and barely conscious Kahlua Shuzen in his grasp as he cocked his right hammerfist back to finish her off. "SEAN STOP!" his fist stopped an inch from her face. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kokoa trying to stand upright, Moka right behind her as they both surveyed the state of the two before them.

This was the scene the rest of their friends witnessed when they ran into the main room. Tsurara and several guards behind them as they looked on.

"Sean, she may be working with Fairy Tale. But she's still our sister. Family." said Kokoa weakly. Sean's eyes looked from her to Kahlua's limp form. Moka put a hand on Kokoa's shoulder, "Kokoa. She threatened the snow people with death. She's working for the group of radicals that are hoping to wipe out all of humanity. She's a cold blooded killer that doesn't deserve mercy." she said coldly.

Kokoa shook her head, "That's not true nee-sama! Remember when we were all kids? You, me, Kahlua and Akua? We were closer than anything. I know our sister is still in there, maybe she can help us stop Fairy Tale. Give us information that we need."

Silence filled the room, Sean thought hard for several seconds. On the one hand this woman was far too dangerous to let live. On the other...she was family to Kokoa and Moka. Could he truly take the life of someone they were very close to at one point in time?

Maybe there was another way.

"Touching." Sean was struck hard in the side of the face and skidded back toward the two sisters as a familiar man stood where he had been with Kahlua in his arms.

From the doorway, Mizore growled. "Miyabi."

The Fairy Tale enforcer stood with the same cocky smirk on his face like before. "Sean Mason. We've all heard an awful lot about you. Your becoming a real problem as of late."

Sean gritted his teeth, "You and your marry band of asshats have a habit of pissing me off. And that's not a very smart, or healthy, thing to do." Miyabi shrugged his shoulders, "It's nothing personal Mason. We're just trying to ensure that the world is as it should be. The pinnacle of perfection."

"That's the thing." said Sean evenly. "You say perfection, when I know damn well you mean something else entirely. It's a dumbass monologue speech that I've heard countless times already. What did you hope to gain here in the snow village? What the fuck is Fairy Tale after?"

No one noticed that the Snow Priestess had returned to conciousness and was now listening to them.

Miyabi rolled the lollipop in his mouth, "You think it's just Fairy Tale you have to worry about? Your more mislead than I took you for." Sean tilted his head confused before he saw the enforcer's whole body ripple with tendrils. His arms shifted and became a bizarre cross between a snow person's ice claws and an Evolved's organic metal claws.

His arms were covered in red/black tendrils with ice-tendrils mixed in. The claws themselves looked like regular ice claws with red and black veins running through them with a metal-like edge under them.

Sean growled, "An Evolved-Snow Man...your working for PARIAH." Miyabi grinned wider, "Lord PARIAH's plans are far more perfect than what the leader of Fairy Tale has thought of. Our lord as put dozens of double agents within the organization ready to assimilate it into our reasoning from the inside out. Soon we will become powerful enough to reach our main goal."

"What were you going to do to this village?" asked Moka as her wounds finished healing. Miyabi glanced at her, "This village was the perfect place to set up shop for Fairy Tale. A foothold that would have given us an advantage over the rest of the Yokai world. I was sent to ensure that Fairy Tale succeeded, before enacting Lord PARIAH's plan."

He chuckled, "You see. Alex Mercer wasn't the only one to find a way to make an army. Lord PARIAH was able to gather such information and implement it himself. That is how I gained this unbelievable power...The power of Whitelight."

Sean, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari felt their veins freeze. "No...you fool what did you do!" Mizore demanded.

Miyabi's grinned faded, "Not a thing...unfortunetly. Once Fairy Tale was successful I was in charge of releasing Whitelight gas into the air above the village. The barrier in place around the settlement would have contained the contagion and ensured a maximum infection rate. But since they have failed with Kaluha's defeat and the 'negotiations' foiled...I'll have to impliment our backup plan."

He pulled out a device and pressed a button on it causing a loud beeping to echo through the room. "I just activated the timer on a 3 kilo-ton nuke that we placed in the center of the village three days ago." He laughed as he punched a large hole in the wall behind him. The whole temple began to shake and collapse from the inside out from the structural damage it had been caused. "You have a choice Mason!" Miyabi called out over the rumbling, "Stop me...or save the snow people."

With that the double agent lept out of the whole in the wall with Kahlua in his arms and vanished.

"We have to leave! This place won't last long!" shouted Tsurara as she helped the Snow Priestess to her feet. Sean glared at where Miyabi had vanished before running full sprint with Moka and Kokoa under each arm.

The whole group made it out of the crumbling temple with seconds to spare as it collapsed into a pile of ice rubble.

Setting the two vampires down, Sean turned to Tsurara. "We need to find that nuke. 3 kilo-tons is enough to turn this whole place into a crater. Where's the center of the village?" he asked quickly.

"The village square isn't far from here. I can lead you." said Mizore. Sean nodded pulling the snow woman onto his back before taking off into a dead run that made him look like a blur to anyone watching him. Dana and Zack nodded to each other before giving chase.

The others watched them go, all praying for them to succeed before it was too late.

X

The three Evolved being the fastest in the group made it easy for them to reach the village square where dozens of snow people stopped to look at the odd arrivals. "We need to find that thing fast." said Sean setting Mizore down. "Dana, Zack, spread out. Mizore clear the area so we can find it faster." he ordered as the three Evolved ran fast around the large central area that made up the village square.

Mizore yelled to everyone that there was an emergency and they needed to leave as quickly as possible. The people heard the urgency in her voice and quickly fled leaving the place nearly empty.

It took several seconds, but Sean heard Zack call out "I think I found it!" He, Dana and Mizore ran over to where he was crouched by a large fountain of ice where a device that looked like a meter long metal tube that was half a foot in diameter sat frozen to it.

The red LED counter on the device read _1:13_ at them. "We got a little over a minute to disarm this thing." said Sean as he and Dana examined what they were dealing with.

As they worked, the rest of their friends, Tsurara, the Snow Priestess and dozens of guards arrived as the two Evolved worked to deactivate the bomb. "SHIT!" Dana shouted. "This thing is sealed tight. We can't get it open without accidentally setting it off." she said making everyone's hearts sink.

"We need to evacuate the village." said the Snow Priestess.

Sean looked at the timer. _0:41_. "Not enough time..." He muttered lowly. His head shot up with an idea, "The barrier around the village, how powerful is it?" he asked almost shouting.

"The barrier around the village absorbs the natural energy around us. Since we are so high up in a very cold part of nature the barrier is very strong against the elements and detection." said Tsurara trying to understand why he was asking.

Sean nodded, he reached down and grabbed both sides of the nuke before pulling it free from the ice that held it down. Everyone looked on wide eyed wondering what the hell he was planning.

Dana and Zack looked at Sean in shock knowing what he had planned. "SEAN ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!" Zack shouted. Sean smirked at him, "Just maybe." His wings formed out of his back as the rest of the group understood right away. "SEAN-KUN NO!" Mizore shouted.

The Evolved winked at them as he launched himself into the air. His wings beating hard as he flew up higher and higher as fast as he could go. The whole village looked up as the teen reached the top of the barrier and flew out of it and into the blizzard beyond.

Gritting his teeth, Sean kept pushing himself to go higher. Putting as much distance between the village and himself as possible.

The timer on the nuke read _0:27_ and kept dropping steadily as the Evolved kept pushing. By the time it read _0:11_ he was sure he was far enough. Cocking his arm back, Sean threw the bomb as hard as he could into the air above him before folding in his wings and diving back down to Earth with the speed of a bullet.

In the air, the bomb's counter reached it's last legs. _0:03. 0:02. 0:01. 0:00._ The sky lit up like the fourth of July was going out of style. The explosion could have been seen for miles around if there was anyone around to see it.

Sean brought his arms and legs in to make his dive much faster as the flames and concussion blast from the explosion rocketed toward him. He cut through the blizzard and entered the barrier around the snow village. Flipping in the air and hitting the ground hard enough to make a large crater from impact.

Looking up, he saw the explosion just reach the barrier. But the blast merely rebounded off of the large shield of magic that protected the village leaving all of it's citizens completely safe from harm.

Things were silent a few moments before loud cheers could be heard from miles around.

Sean sat on the ground with his face looking up at the sky. "Shit...that was too damn close." he muttered before he was tackled by several blurs. The forms of Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari all hugged him to the point bones would have been breaking if her we human.

"Don't you _EVER_ do anything that stupid again." Kurumu said with tears in her eyes. Sean smiled as he held his girls. Beyond happy that they were all safe and alive.

X

Later that day, Sean stood with this mates and all his friends as the Snow Priestess spoke to the people of the village. "I made a grave mistake." she said solemnly. "By believing in one of my many visions I nearly doomed us all in more ways than one. Had it not been for the brave efforts of these young people, our race would have ceased to exist this day. Especially the bravery of one young man in particular."

The Priestess looked down at Sean and motioned for him to approach.

Walking forward, the crowd parted like the red sea as the Evolved stood before the Snow Priestess. "Sean Mason. Words cannot even hope to show the gratitude I have for you saving this village and those within. You willingly put your life in danger to save us all. We will be eternally grateful." she said bowing in respect.

Sean bowed in return, "Thank you ma'am. But my efforts were not done alone. The credit also goes to my friends and my three beautiful mates. They put their lives on the line as much as I do. And I couldn't have done any of this without them." he said with honesty and conviction.

The crowd cheered for them making the girls blush at all the attention while Zack grinned. The Snow Priestess smiled as she raised her hand and silenced the audience. "There is something else that must be addressed. Mizore Shirayuki, please come forward."

Mizore was shocked at first, but came to the head of the gathering and stood next to her mate as the Snow Priestess addressed her. "Mizore...I am sorry for attempting to force a marriage onto you, when clearly your heart and soul belonged to another." she looked ashamed as she looked at both of them.

"We understand Snow Priestess. You were just trying to do what you thought was best for the village. I cannot fault you for that." said Mizore with Sean nodding in agreement.

Smiling at their words, the Snow Priestess reached out and held each of their hands. Bringing them together so that Sean's hand was covering Mizore's. A moment later a cold breeze came through the village and centered around the joined hands that quickly vanished as it began.

Confused, Sean rolled over his hand and he and Mizore gasped.

In between their hands...was a newly budded Snow White.

They looked at the Snow Priestess who nodded, "After what I have seen, I believe your lives will forever be intertwined. Therefore, as Priestess of the Snow Village. I hereby bless the union between Sean Mason and Mizore Shirayuki. And that the same blessing be passed to the union he possesses with Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono."

The crowd erupted. Tsurara was in tears, covering her mouth in joy that her daughter and her mate could now be wed in the eyes of the village. Their friends all cheered the loudest. Moka and Kurumu beyond for their future sister wife.

Sean smiled before pulling Mizore into a deep kiss that took her breath away. Her arms went around his neck kissing him back as they basked in the happiness around them. separating, Sean rested his forehead against his future wife's. "So I guess we can get married whenever huh?"

Mizore nodded, but bit her lip in nervousness that caused Sean to look concerned. "Mizore what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

The snow woman blushed, "I'm very happy Sean-kun. It's just that..." she took a deep breath. "Remember back at the field of Snow Whites. I was going to tell you something else that was very important?"

Sean nodded, confused at where this was going.

Mizore smiled shyly. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Now hows that for a chapter's end? I know many of you were expecting a background song for the fight, but I figured that anything would take away attention from the fight itself. That and no song in my large library seemed to fit it just right. **

**Update coming soon, Reviews are worshiped! lol.**


	6. Gift of the Snow People

**A/N: Hay guys, I'm back once again. Being sick the last few days has given me a lot of time to write. But now that I'm feeling better the updates might come a little slower than usual. Either way it's kind of a good thing since I don't wanna burn myself out too quickly.**

**Now a lot of you are probably wondering why I've focused the most around Mizore in the beginning of this fic. The reason is I want to have Sean know more and become as close to the girls as possible before the end. Moka had that time with him after he fought her father at the end of the last fic, now Mizore gets her shot, and Kurumu will get her's later on.**

**But to give you a heads up, the Land of the Snow People is coming to a close very quickly and things will take a completely different turn from then on. So enjoy the peace while you can...**

**I own nothing**

Everything was foggy at first. Voices became clearer and his vision focused as he saw everyone looking down at him. Ruby rubbing smelling salt under his nose. "What happened?" Sean asked looking around and seeing he was on the couch in Tsurara's home.

"Mizore told you she was pregnant and you fainted in front of the whole village." said Zack trying his hardest not to laugh.

Sean looked striken, "How's Mizore? I didn't hurt her feelings doing that did I?" he asked worried. Dana shook her head, "No, she understood. She did kind of drop that on you pretty hard. She's with Moka and Kurumu right now."

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an auntie!" Yukari shouted while bouncing in her seat. Sean ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "I have to talk to her." he said heading for the stairs.

X

In their shared room, Mizore sat on the bed with Moka and Kurumu on either side of her. "So...you two are okay with this?" she asked still uncertain.

"Mizore we couldn't be any more blunt." said Kurumu while smiling. "Your carrying Sean-kun's first child. We're happy for you, and we'll be there to help." The snow woman smiled at the Succubus' words.

"We've already known for almost a day now." said Moka. Mizore looked at her confused. "Kurumu here knocked your bag off of the dresser and we found this." the vampire said holding up a book. The title reading 'What to Expect when your Expecting'.

Kurumu blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry Mizore, I wasn't trying to sneak around, it was an accident. But that kinda got us prepared for when you did tell us all."

Before they could continue the conversation the door opened and Sean walked in. "Hay girls." he said smiling. Mizore blushed and looked anywhere but his eyes. Sean swallowed hard before looking at his other two mates. "Moka, Kurumu, can you give me and Mizore a few minutes?"

The other two girls nodded in understanding before leaving the room to give them privacy.

The silence in the room was so thick you would have trouble cutting it with a knife. Sean walked over and sat down next to Mizore, "So...a baby huh?" he asked awkwardly. Mizore nodded with a slight smile. The Evolved held her hand and faced her. "How long have you known?"

Mizore took a deep breath, "About a week now. I was starting to feel strange and went to Ragland-san for a check up. He did a test and...well, it proved my thoughts." she looked into his eyes. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just wanted to have it perfect when I did."

Sean smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Mizore, I have no regrets about anything we've done together. It was a shock, believe me, but" his other hand reached out and rested it over her tone stomach. "I'm happy, beyond words Mizore." His grin nearly split his face. "We're having a baby."

The snow woman smiled brightly as she put her own hand's over Sean's. "I...I know we had things planned for when school ended Sean-kun. But-" she was cut off when the Evolved pressed his lips to hers. "Hay, no regrets snow flake. Let's just worry about the here and now." Sean said smiling.

They kissed again, pouring all of their emotions into it. Sean's hands held her middle gently causing Mizore to blush as he brushed his thumbs across her belly.

A knock at the door caused them to separate. Tsurara walked in and smiled at the couple, "Thought I'd come in and check on you two. Considering I'm going to be a grandmother soon." she said with a wide smile.

"I take it your okay with all of this?" asked Sean. Tsurara nodded not losing her smile, "I just want my daughter to be happy. And you make her happy Sean-kun. You've given her love, companionship, and a child. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Tsurara crossed her arms over her chest, "So when is the wedding?"

Both teens blushed, "I dunno. Technically I'm already married to Moka with the whole mark thing. And Kurumu will be expecting one too at some point, so I guess it comes down to what Mizore wants." said Sean making both snow women gasp. "Sean-kun...are you sure?"

Sean nodded, "I promised to be with you girls forever. Whose to say forever can't start sooner?" he said smiling at her.

Mizore tackled him to the bed with frozen tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you Sean-kun." she mumbled into his chest. Sean held her, his mind drifting to the future he'd have with Mizore, Kurumu and Moka.

But with that joy came a sliver of fear. PARIAH and now Fairy Tale were gunning for him, and they'd use any advantage they could against him. His grip on one of his mates tightened. Nothing would happen to them, he'd die before he'd let that happen.

During the intimate moment, Tsurara walked out of the room and shut the door. She had a few calls to make and was sure that Mizore and Sean both would be happy with the outcome.

Downstairs, the rest of their group was talking about Mizore and the baby she was carrying when Zack suddenly realized something. "Hay, anyone know where Gin is?"

X Snow VIllage Prison X

The werewolf sat in a single cell shivering horribly from the cold temperatures within. "T-T-T-T-This sh-shit had better been w-w-w-worth it..." he shivered.

X

Hours later the whole group was assembled at the house. Gin sat with them with several blankets wrapped around him drinking a bowl of soup to keep warm. "You warming up there Gin?" asked Sean.

"I don't know, come feel by balls and tell me. I've been stuck in a prison of fucking ice all day." growled the werewolf. He shivered one more time before straightening up, "So you knocked Mizore up. congratulations." he said truly happy for his friends.

"Thanks Gin...I think." said Mizore tilting her head. She'd had a perpetual smile on her face that never seemed to weaken since she had told everyone.

Tsurara walked into the room smiling from ear to ear. "I have news. The Snow Priestess wishes to speak with all of you first thing tomorrow morning." "About what?" asked Moka as she came and sat down with everyone. "Now that would ruin the surprise Moka-san. You'll all just have to wait an see." said the elder snow woman with a little giddiness in her voice.

Sean stood up catching everyone's attention. "I have something to say right now. And I'd like to do it with everyone here." he looked at the girls. "Since Moka informed me that when a vampire marks someone they are bound together much like an engagement, I've been thinking. Since I possess vampire DNA and have marked all three of you I decided to make things official. Especially now that Mizore is pregnant."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small rectangular box. Removing the lid, everyone gasped as three rings all glinted back at them. All three had white-gold bands with different jewels in them.

One had a ruby with two black diamonds on either side. The second had a deep blue sapphire with two amethyst stones on either side. The last had a diamond that was pale blue in color with two regular diamonds on either side.

The girls and everyone else looked at the three rings in awe. "When we were in Manhattan, I took a side trip to my family's old apartment. Thankfully the place hadn't been completely ransacked." Explained Sean. "One of them belonged to my mother, another from my mom's mom, and the last one my dad's mom." he said as he took the rings out and held them in his hands.

"I was wondering if you three would do me the honor of marrying me." Sean said with a light blush covering his face.

All three girls smiled brilliantly before hugging their mate tightly. "You idiot." Moka mumbled. "Of course we will Sean-kun." said Kurumu. Mizore merely nuzzled her face into his neck.

When they seperated, the girls each took one of the rings. Moka the one with the ruby and black diamonds. Kurumu the one with the sapphire and amethyst. And Mizore took the one with the light blue diamond. They knew that the rings were very important to him and were apart of his family. And they felt their hearts swell when they slid onto their left ring fingers with a perfect fit.

"Wow, perfect fit." said Kurumu looking the ring over. "I took them to a jeweler. Had them cleaned, sized and everything." said Sean grinning.

Moka looked up from her's at him, "How did you get our ring sizes?" Sean scratched the back of his head, "Uh...kinda got them while you were sleeping. Wanted it to be a surprise for when this day finally came."

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged, "Works for me." said the Succubus as she went back to admiring her engagement ring. "How long have you been planning _this_ Sean?" asked Dana while Ruby sat next to her giggling.

"A while actually." Sean admitted. "Though I was hoping for the best time. But since me and Moka are already married according to vampire laws. And Mizore's pregnant now. I just assumed there was no better time than the present."

"I think Ageha will love to hear this." said Tsurara smiling.

"They are beautiful Sean-kun." said Mizore. Sean smiled as he hugged all three of them, "Not nearly as beautiful as you three." he said from the heart.

Kokoa smiled as she looked from her sister to Zack. "Whoa there Kokoa...way too soon baby." he said holding up his hands in surrender. The red head shrugged before snuggling into her boyfriend's side. "Maybe someday then." she mumbled making the Wraith-Evolved blush.

After the excitement wore off, the group all sat together and became serious. "So Fairy Tale is moving quickly." said Gin after everyone caught him up on what happened the day before.

"And PARIAH has double agents placed in their organization. Miyabi being one of them." said Ruby before looking at Sean.

Sean sighed, "The fact that both sides were interested in getting ahold of this village is troubling. And even more so if PARIAH is in possession of Whitelight. This would probably explain why he was able to make so many Evolved so quickly."

"If that's true, than why hasn't he used the stuff all over the place right now? Why wait?" asked Zack.

"Because it'd draw too much attention." said Dana. "When Alex planned on releasing Whitlight in Manhattan, Blackwatch did all they could to put a stop to it. Not to mention our own methods in doing so. PARIAH won't make that mistake, it's been around too long to do that."

Mizore had a thought, "It might be more than that. Miyabi was an Evolved-Snow Man. Maybe PARIAH is planning on using Whitelight on Yokai only to make a more powerful army."

Sean snapped his fingers, "That's it! Remember when I first started telling you guys about PARIAH from my time in the Hive Mind?" Moka had the same realization, "You said that a Human-Evolved was strong, but a Yokai-Evolved..."

"Exactly." said Sean. "During the invasion at the school I never once saw a Yokai-Evolved. They were all Human. My best guess is that PARIAH's saving the good stuff for the Yokai that it has on it's side."

Everyone mulled it over a bit, "So what's our next move?" asked Kokoa. Sean leaned back in his seat, "Dana, anything from your contacts?"

The hacker shook her head, "Nothing yet. But they'd contact me immediately if something even appeared slightly out of the ordinary."

"Then we're dead in the water again...great." said Kurumu with a huff. "There's just gotta be some way to get information on that freak. What are we missing?"

Yukari poked her head up, "Gentek." Everyone glanced at her. "Think about it. Gentek helped create PARIAH, they would have to have some kind of data on it. Maybe that's where we need to look."

"Sound's promising." said Gin leaning on the table. "The question is where do we look for information like that? Dana said they were driven underground after the NYZ incident. And their remaining labs and bases are probably well hidden in the human world."

Dana pulled out a small PDA and touched a few keys, "I'll have a few people look around for anything on them and Blackwatch just to be safe. No matter how well hidden they are they'll be found out eventually."

Sean closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "Then we just have to wait. And pray that something else doesn't go horribly wrong."

X

The next day the group was gathered in the already rebuilt snow temple in the central chamber before the Snow Priestess. "I have gathered you all here for two specific reasons." she said standing from her throne. "The first, is to speak to you Sean." she said approaching the Evolved.

"About what?" asked Sean crossing his arms.

The Priestess let out a breath, "In the last 24 hours I have received a vision. One involving your future directly." Sean rolled his eyes, "This shit again? Look, ma'am with all due respect I don't believe in this whole future telling business. I didn't buy it when the Dark Lords fed it to me, I won't buy it now. I was raised to believe that the future is what we make of it. Not what others believe is planned out."

Everyone seemed to nod at his reasoning. The Snow Priestess sighed, "Despite your disbelief in destiny and fate, Sean Mason, _it_ believes in _you_." She went still, her mouth opening as a white mist seemed to come from her throat.

The mist rose into the air before taking the form of a ghostly figure that hovered above the Snow Priestess' body.

"What...the fuck...is that?" asked Zack in awe. "Jack Frost." said Tsurara catching everyone's attention. "The spiritual manifestation of ice and snow. He is the source of the Snow Priestess' ability to tell the future."

The ghostly being looked down at Sean and seemed to grin, _**"Sean Mason. Your future has been, and always be, a very difficult one to read." **_It spoke in a wispy yet grave voice. Sean looked back impassively, "Is that right? To be honest I was never one to follow orders very well. That's just who I am."

_**"Indeed. As my host has said, you may not believe in destiny. But it believes in you. I have seen what your future holds. Sean Mason. It is a very long and difficult road you take. And one that will hold the most pain. For you, and those you love." **_said Jack Frost casting a glance at everyone else.

"Scary words coming from a talking gas cloud." Sean growled with tendrils rippling down his form. _**"I merely speak with honesty. The worst is yet to come. And the choices you make from this moment on will affect countless lives in not only this world, but the human world as well."**_ spoke the apparition.

"What does the future hold?" asked Mizore. _**"I foresee two outcomes. If the chosen one succeeds, the yokai and human worlds will be in everlasting peace...should he fail. The only thing that the future will hold is death and devastation."**_ said Jack Frost.

Sean threw up his arms, "Again with this 'chosen one' shit. Look, I've heard this all before. And like I told the Dark Lords, I won't let any of that happen. I'll stop PARIAH, Fairy Tale, and anyone else who tries to hurt the innocent. And I'll make sure that Alucard stays exactly where he is."

_**"Your current power alone may not be enough to defeat them. Alucard's return will mark the beginning of the end for both worlds."**_ the spirit hovered closer to the Evolved. _**"But there is still a chance. The fate of all lies on your shoulder's, Sean Mason." **_

There was silence for a few moments before Sean took a deep breath. "And what do you propose I do?" Jack Frost grinned widely before flying through the air and into the teen's body.

Everyone gasped as Sean clutched as his chest. Tendrils rippled all around his body as a white mist began to rise off of his form. The girls went to run to him but paused as Jack Frost flew back out of his body and back to his original position above the Snow Priestess. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Moka shouted as Sean's body continued to convulse wildly.

_**"I have given him a gift. One that will greatly aid him on his quest. And may lead him to his destiny."**_ The spirit sucked itself back into the Snow Priestess' mouth, allowing the woman to come back to reality.

Sean grunted as his body convulsed more, the white mist continued to pour out of him. "Sean-kun!" Mizore shouted as they all approached him. "NO! S-Stay back!" he grunted out as he felt his body temperature began to drop.

Two large icicles burst out of the backs of his shoulder blades. Dozens of smaller ones came out of his arms from shoulder to wrist with a thin sheet of frost covering them. His hands turned into ice claws as his eyes became a pale blue.

The others watched the transformation wide eyed. Sean looked down at his new arms, examining them closely as he tried to make heads or tales of what had happened.

Snapping his arm out, a volley of ice shards shot out of his outstretched palm and struck the wall. Now grinning, the Evolved slammed his ice claws into the ground causing large icicles to burst out of the ground on the other side of the room. "Now that's _cool_." Sean said as he shifted forms.

His arms went back to normal, along with his eyes as he looked to the Snow Priestess. "What the hell did casper just do to me?"

"Jack Frost has given you a great gift. The power of our people. Use it well Sean Mason on your mission. It just may give you the edge you need to accomplish it." said the Priestess. "A little warning on that probably would have been nice." said Dana not happy about what had just happened to her friend.

"You okay Sean-kun?" asked Kurumu. Sean rolled his shoulders a bit, "Yeah. When I was in that form I felt colder than usual. It'll definitely take me a little time to get used to it." he said looking at his normal hands once again.

He focused on his arms. One hardening and splitting open, releasing a small jet of flames from each crack. The other frosting over with icicles sticking out and ending at ice claws like before. "Though...I do see some good possibilities with this." he said smirking as he now could control two elements.

After drawing his powers back in, Sean looked back to the Priestess. "You said there were two reasons you wanted to speak with us. What is the second?"

The Snow Priestess smiled, "After yesterday's..._interesting_ turn of events regarding you and Mizore. I wondered if you are truly serious about your union to not only her, but your other two mates as well."

Sean looked to the girls who all showed their new engagement rings to the Priestess. "I am very serious about it ma'am. What about it?"

"It is customary in our culture, for newly mated couples to wed right away, given our small window of fertility it doesn't come as a surprise we have chosen this path." the Priestess walked back to her throne and sat down. "That being said; would you consider marrying Mizore before leaving the village?"

Sean felt his heart skip a beat or two. He looked at Mizore who had a huge blush on her face and was poking her fingers together timidly. "Mizore?" he asked gently. The snow woman looked up and blushed a little deeper, "I...wouldn't mind Sean-kun."

He looked at his other two mates who overcame their shock, "You and I are already in union Sean. Though like I told you, I expect a ceremony in the future." said Moka with a knowing gleam in her red eyes.

"That goes for me too." said Kurumu smiling. "Though I'd like to be with my family when we do. Mizore is already home, so why not?" "And we all can be a part of the wedding!" chirped Yukari happily.

"I call best man!" Gin shouted holding up his hand. "Hay what gives you the right fleabag!" shouted Zack before the two started fighting in the background.

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Idiots." he looked at Mizore who smiled at him. The Evolved smiled back before reaching out and holding her left hand. "Like Moka said, she's already a Mason. You ready to be known as Mizore Mason?"

Mizore practically glowed, "I'd like nothing better."

Kurumu smiled, "Kurumu Mason. Moka Mason. And Mizore Mason. It still rolls off the tongue beautifully doesn't it?" Moka nodded in agreement, "That it does."

**A/N: New Powers and a wedding, Sean's leaving the Snow Village in style in the next chapter. This chapter was more or less a filler. Kind of like a calm before the storm kind of thing. And let me tell you..the storm coming will be a rough one.**


	7. Wedding Day

**A/N: Hay guys. Been a few days since my last update, but with work and lack of sleep I found it really hard to write. But now I'm back once again with one of my largest chapters to date. We've spent most of the time in the land of the snow people, so this will be the last chapter in the snow village before everything picks up and escalates to what I have planned.**

**This story's about to get really interesting very soon. But for now on with his chapter. It's mostly fluff with a bit of suspense mixed in. You'll see what I mean soon enough.**

**I own nothing**

X Hive Fortress - Location Unknown X

Miyabi could feel his lord's anger the moment he set foot into the hive. And he knew for a fact that Gyokuro's anger at the recent failure would pale compared to PARIAH's.

Entering the main chamber of the living fortress the Evolved-Snow Man saw PARIAH with it's head bowed as though in a trance. When the large doors sealed behind him the child of Greene was across the room holding him off the ground with a gnarled, claw hand.

_**"You dare show your face after such a failure."**_ PARIAH hissed menacingly. Miyabi choked in the infected's grasp, "Wasn't...expecting...Mason to be there!" he managed to gasp out.

PARIAH growled, which seemed to be amplified throughout the entire hive. _**"Wherever the females go, Mason is sure to follow. That is his one constant, a weakness that is more visible than the sky itself!"**_ The pressure on Miyabi's throat increased by a lot before he was thrown across the room into the wall. _**"The fact that you haven't learned this about our enemy by now is how you failed."**_

Miyabi coughed, grasping his throat as he gulped down much needed oxygen. "Gyokuro...is shifting her goals. With the plan in the Snow Village a failure she's moving ahead with her other objectives. She's also putting a lot of time into her primary goal."

PARIAH turned to him, _**"Her plans to resurrect the Shinso beast may prove to be a futile one, unless she can figure out how to break the seal on his corpse. We will be focusing on the same objective."**_

The Evolved-Snow Man looked confused, "Lord PARIAH, why would we be concerned about finding the key to Alucard's release?"

A vicious grin split PARIAH's face, _**"Leverage, Miyabi. Having an advantage over one's enemy is the key to their destruction."**_

Miyabi nodded while rolling the lollipop in his mouth. "And what about Mason?" PARIAH's grin widened by a margin, _**"One thing at a time. Mason's death will be one worth savoring."**_

X Snow Village - Himalayas X

Once the meeting with the Snow Priestess had come to an end, everyone had agreed that the wedding would take place the next day. That way the group, and the soon to be newlyweds, could enjoy the village for another day or so before they had to start their hunt for PARIAH.

Sean walked through the village alone. The girls had all decided to spend the day together to get ready for tomorrow. Zack had gone off with Gin to look for a good tux since he and Sean could just change their 'clothes' into anything they wanted. The two had kept up the bickering on who would be Sean's best man.

Shaking his head, the Evolved thought back to how much things had truly changed. He was going to be married, again, tomorrow. The only difference was that he _knew_ he was getting married this time. His so called 'wedding' to Moka was just one _really good_ night of passion and love.

Granted he promised his vampiress wife for a real wedding someday, but it was still a shock to learn about the next morning with the rest of her family.

Sean was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. He found himself standing at the entrance to a park. Like most of the village, the structures within were made of ice. The trees and ground were covered in a thin sheet of snow giving it a very exotic look like the village it was a part of.

The laughter he had been hearing were children playing. Boys and girls running around a playground having fun. Sean noticed that they all had different shades of purple and blue hair, but their eyes were all the same icy blue color that the snow people were known for.

He smiled as he watched the little ones running around and laughing. His mind traveled to Mizore and the child she was now carrying. _His child_. Sean's thoughts started to buzz a lot louder. Would he be a good father? Could he protect them? What about Kurumu and Moka and the children that they would want to have in the future?

Sean's thoughts were cut off when he felt someone tugging on his long jacket. Looking down, a young snow girl that looked no older than four looked up at him. Her blue eyes shining in the sun along with her pale blue hair, a lollipop in her mouth as she looked up at him.

Smiling, Sean kneeled down to her level. "Hay there little one. What's your name?"

The little girl blushed, "Leena." she said shyly. Sean smiled again, "Well, Leena, what can I do for you?" Leena played with the hem of her kimono timidly, "Are...are you the one that saved us from the bad people?"

"I am. With the help of my friends." said Sean as he noticed the other children and a few parents watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye. Leena smiled so brightly that Sean's heart melted. The little girl reached her small arms up around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, "Thank you. Thank you for saving us."

For the first time in a long time Sean couldn't form words. His eyes stung with tears. After all of the things he had done, both good and bad, he never received recognition for it. He never asked for it, never thought he deserved it because of some of the things he was forced to do because there was no other choice.

People feared him and what he could do. A horrifying monster to humanity, but an unstoppable demon to monsters. Forever trapped in the middle of both.

Little Leena stepped back, her tiny hand grabbing his bigger one. "Can you play with us?" she asked innocently. Sean smiled, "Sure." The snow girl beamed as she pulled him along to the playground where all the children had gathered around as they approached.

"Hay, your him aren't you?" said one of the snow boys that looked around eight. "Your the one that saved us from that bomb." he said, now excited. The rest of the children were in awe as they crowded around him.

Sean felt out of place, the only experience he had with kids was when he was around his brother and sister before the first outbreak in New York. But he managed to smiled at them as they began asking him questions.

"What kind of monster are you?" asked one of the kids. Sean smirked, "I used to me one of a kind in the Yokai world. But there are two others like me in our group. We're what you might call, unique." he said with a shrug.

"What can you do?" asked a little boy. Sean cringed, "It's...kind of scary. I don't want you guys getting afraid of what I can do." they all looked disappointed and the Evolved started to think of anything that he could show them.

Having an idea, his arms rippled with tendrils as they changed into his tendril arms which were probably the least 'threatening looking' weapons he had.

The kids all looked at the arms in awe. "I can change my arms into any kind of weapon I need." Sean explained. His arms changed into shields without spikes before going back to normal. His whole body then shifted into that of a Blackwatch soldier. "I can also change my appearance." he said through the mask before changing back to normal.

"What else can you do?" asked a snow girl now very excited.

Sean grinned before crouching low, bending his knees as he gathered a little bio-mass into them. A second later he leapt over 20 stories into the air, doing a backflip before landing on the ground several feet away from the children who were all wide eyed. "I can jump high." he sprinted at cheetah speed from where he stood to the other end of the park and back in seconds. "Run really fast."

His back shifted as his large, bat-like wings stretched out, "And I can fly." he said grinning wider.

"CAN YOU TAKE US FLYING?" shouted one of the kids excitedly. Sean shook his head as the wings withdrew, "Sorry you guys, but I don't think your parents would appreciate that very much." he could see a couple parents laughing quietly off to the side.

"Are you still going to play with us?" asked Leena hopefully. Sean smiled, "Of course. What do you guys wanna do?" The kids all smiled.

X

Mizore. Kurumu and Moka all walked together looking for their mate. They'd spent the last two hours with Ruby, Dana, Kokoa and Mizore's mother discussing the wedding. Evidentially Tsurara had kept a rather large portfolio of ideas for her daughter's wedding that she'd been updating for years now.

A little freaked out at the whole thing at first, the girls looked over what ideas there were and was surprised and happy with a lot of what there was available. Mizore picked out everything that she wanted in a little over an hour and spent the rest of the time hammering out the remaining details with the other girls.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari would be her bridesmaids, Zack and Gin would be Sean's groomsmen. They would do the ceremony in the village square with everyone in attendance as the Snow Priestess conducted the event.

Just the thoughts of the up and coming event filled the young snow woman with joy and a little nervousness.

"You think Dana was serious about the bachelorette party?" asked Kurumu. "Not sure. Though with her things are never clear." said Moka with a shrug. She looked at Mizore and nudged her shoulder gently, "Don't be nervous Mizore. Tomorrow is _your_ day, embrace it."

Mizore smiled, "Your both taking this rather well." Moka smirked, "Me and our mate are already 'married'. And he promised each of us our own special day. Tomorrow is yours."

Kurumu nodded, "We're here with your people. It's only right that you have your wedding here. I'm hoping things go just as well when we go and see my mother in the near future." she said as they kept walking.

"Where the hell is that man?" wondered Moka getting a little impatient when they couldn't seem to locate Sean anywhere. "What I wouldn't give to have his hunter vision right now."

Mizore froze, her eyes flashed red a moment as her vision became an orange tint. A pulse echoed out from her body and expanded through the village before snapping right back moments later. "He's that way." she said pointing down the street next to them.

Moka and Kurumu looked at her in shock as her eyes returned to normal. "Mizore?" asked Kurumu concerned. The snow woman shook her head blinking as her eyes changed back to normal. "I...don't know how I did that..." she said unsure.

Moka narrowed her eyes in thought. Her vision drifted down to Mizore's belly and it clicked. "The baby." The other two girls looked at her oddly. "Think about it. All three of us have Blacklight cells in our bodies that are slowly changing us. However Mizore is pregnant with a half Evolved child. Your body must be adapting the Blacklight in your system faster to assist the baby's growth."

It all made perfect sense. Mizore felt her body changing rapidly ever since she found out she was pregnant. Her hands went to her belly, a smile pulled at her lips. "As long as the baby's healthy, I don't care."

Heading in the direction that Mizore's hunter pulse pointed them to, the stopped at one of the parks of the snow village where a small crowd was steadily growing. "What's going on here?" asked Kurumu as they walked through the crowd toward the front.

They were not expecting what they saw.

Standing around the small area was several human sized ice sculptures that were carved with such perfection one would think they would actually come alive at any second. A few looked like angels in different poses. One was in the shape of a giant cross with many carvings taking many patterns. Another one looked like two knights with their swords locked together in combat. And the last one was that of a tree.

Among the sculptures was Sean, his newly acquired ice-claws visible as he created a block of ice that was his height and twice his size. Standing around him were several small children who were watching with rapt attention.

When the ice block was big enough, Sean shifted his arms into his regular claws and looked at the kids. "You know the drill guys, give me a little room." the kids took a few steps back as Sean faced the block of ice before him.

In a flash he was moving, his hands were a blur as shaved ice flew all around like snow. Each cut, slash and movement was very precise and quick. This went on for about five minutes before Sean came to a stop, his arms shifting back to normal.

The block of ice was now a perfectly carved angel. Her arm stretched out with her palm pointed at the sky.

The snow girl, Leena, stepped forward with a rose made of ice in her small hands. Sean picked her up gently allowing her to put the beautifully carved flower in the angel's outstretched hand. "Now she's perfect." said Sean smiling at the little girl as he set her down and making her blush.

The Evolved brought up his hand and caught a snowball that was aimed at his head. He smirked at the snow boy who had thrown it who looked at him wide eyed. "Nice try little man, better luck next time.

Sean suddenly had dozens of snowball thrown at him making him bring up his shields to defend as the children all laughed. Sean's shields came down and he had dozens of snowballs in his arms. "My turn."

The kids all giggled and ran in multiple directions while the Evolved chased after them as a small snowball fight broke out.

Off to the side, the girls watched the events unfold with warm hearts. "He's really good with children." said Moka smiling. Mizore smiled as well, hands still resting on her flat stomach, "He'll be a great father."

Kurumu had tears in her eyes, a hand going to her own stomach as thoughts of future children with her destined one came to mind. "All of our babies with him will be beautiful and strong." she said wistfully.

They watched their mate play with the village children as thoughts of their future with him grew more and more.

X

Sean spent the night at one of the many hotel resorts in the snow village. The old tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding held true even in the Yokai world. And being one of the village heros got him one of the best rooms at the resort gratis.

Zack and Gin went with him to keep him company while the girls got ready for the wedding. Sean had decided on letting Gin be his best man for the wedding and promised Zack that he'd be the best man at his next wedding.

True to her word, Dana had helped throw a small bachelorette party for Mizore. She, Ruby and Tsurara were the only ones to drink, even though Yukari and Kokoa tried to sneak some, but they all still had a good time regardless.

The next day Sean was looking himself over in the mirror. Tsurara had told him the color scheme Mizore chose and he 'dressed' accordingly.

Standing in his room with a white with silver trim tux with a light blue tie he couldn't help but grin at his reflection. _"Wonder what mom and dad would say if they saw me now."_ he couldn't help but think.

There was a knock at the door and Gin poked his head in, wearing the same kind of tux only lacking the tie. "You ready man?" Sean took a deep breath, "Ready as I'll ever be." he said following his friend. The werewolf chuckled and shook his head, "You've faced things that would make most folks run in terror, you've fought in what could have been considered wars, and yet marriage scares you?"

Sean smirked, "Nah, just a little concerned of what Mizore will do to me when she gets me alone on our honeymoon back here."

Gin chuckled again, "You gotta level with me Sean...is she the freak in the sack? Or is it Kurumu? Cuz to be honest Moka strikes me at the dominatrix type."

The Evolved shook his head, "I don't kiss and tell. For two reasons; One I'm a gentlemen, mom made sure of that. Two, the girls will rip me apart. And since I can regenerate they'll keep it going for a _long_ time."

"Fair enough." said Gin as they entered the lobby of the lavish hotel. Zack was waiting for them with his 'clothes' shaped just like the tux Gin was wearing. "Ready? Not too nervous are ya" asked the Wraith-Evolved grinning. Sean smirked, "I'll remember that when you and Kokoa get hitched."

Zack blushed bright red, Sean and Gin laughed as they walked out of the hotel and headed toward the village square where everything was already set up.

X

At Tsurara's house. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were sitting in the living room dressed in light blue kimono's with their hair done up. Everyone else went to the village square to get ready for the ceremony as they waited for Mizore.

They all looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs, their eyes widening.

Mizore stood there wearing a beautiful and elegant kimono that hugged her figure nicely. A tiara in her hair that is usually worn by snow women on their wedding day, with a little make up on that brought out the color of her eyes.

"Wow...Mizore you look great." said Yukari smiling. Mizore blushed as she approached them. "Feeling okay?" asked Kurumu.

"A little nervous...what if Sean-kun-" "Don't even think like that." interrupted Moka putting a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "Sean will be there waiting for you, like he will for all of us. He wouldn't abandon any of us no matter the circumstance."

The vampire's words eased Mizore's worries. Taking a deep breath, the four girls walked out of the house and headed to where everyone would be waiting. Where Sean would be waiting.

X

Despite everything that has happened in the last two years, Sean never felt more nervous in his life.

He stood at an altar made of ice, Gin and Zack behind him with the Snow Priestess standing in front of him. The whole village had come out for the event. Given the actions of him and the others, the citizens of the snow village wanted to witness the union of two of those heros.

Tsurara, Dana, Ruby and Kokoa sat in the front row. Tsurara had tears in her eyes as her greatest wish was coming to life. Her daughter was getting married to her mate. The elder snow woman couldn't have wanted or asked for anything more.

Snow fell from the sky giving the whole scene a very exotic and romantic feel to it. It was a beautiful setting.

Sean's attention came back into focus when he heard the music playing. At the beginning of the aisle, Moka came walking down with a bouquet of white roses in her hand. Kurumu followed with Yukari behind her. Each girl had a smile on their face that made Sean's heart swell.

When the girls took their places at the altar the music changed. Sean looked back down the isle and felt his breath stop. Mizore walked forward with a bouquet of snow whites in her true form.

She looked like an angel...all three of his mates did making the Evolved feel like the luckiest man in the universe.

Taking her place by her future husband's side, Mizore smiled at him. "You look good Sean-kun." she said blushing. Sean smiled widely, "Not nearly as good as you snow flake." he said making her blush deepen.

The Snow Priestess raised her hands as a sign for everyone to be seated. "We are all gathered here to bare witness to the union of Mizore Shirayuki and Sean Mason. Two souls from two different walks of life brought together in the name of love. They have seen and experienced much together and have grown closer from their hardships. They possess a bond that could never hope to be broken, one that will carry on with them from this life and into the next."

She turned to Sean, "Sean Mason, do you take Mizore as your life mate? To love, honor, and protect until the day you pass from this realm?"

Sean nodded, still smiling at Mizore. "I do." Mizore felt frozen tears slide down her cheeks.

"And do you, Mizore Shirayuki, take Sean as your life mate? To love, honor and stand beside until the day you pass from this realm?" asked the Snow Priestess.

Taking a shaky breath, Mizore nodded. "I do."

The Snow Priestess took each of their hands and placed them together in between her own. Closing her eyes as a cold energy flowed around them. "As the Priestess of the Land of Snow. I hereby bind you two together in holy union. May your future burn as brightly as your hearts do for one another. And that you are granted ever lasting peace." she said releasing their hands.

Sean swept Mizore up into a passionate kiss as the crowd erupted around them. They separated in time for Moka and Kurumu to hug both of them as congratulations flew at them all around.

"One down, two to go huh Sean?" said Gin smirking. All four of them flipped him the middle finger before walking up the isle together. Mizore next to Sean with Moka and Kurumu on either side of them.

X

The reception seemed to be an even bigger even than the wedding itself. Everyone kept coming up to the newlywed couple and the others with their congratulations and thanks. Sean danced with his new bride, switching between his mates so that they each had their turn with him.

Zack and Kokoa danced close together, the overly romantic feel of everything around them seemed to draw the young couple closer together. The same could be said for Dana and Ruby. Neither woman left the other for longer than a minute or two as the day went on.

Gin found himself dancing with several snow maidens. And after several threats from the girls in their group, promised to be very respectful.

An hour into the reception Sean disappeared. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, but the girls wondered what he could have been up too on a wedding day.

They got their answer when the Evolved walked onto the small stage the band had been playing on with a familiar guitar strapped to his back. "Afternoon everyone." he said when everyone looked his way. "I hope your all enjoying yourselves, I know I certainly am." he said winking at his girls.

"You know, a lot has happened for me in the last couple years. I know you all see me as a hero, infact a lot of people do. But the true heros here...are those four girls over there." Sean said pointing at Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. "You see, they saved me from myself. They showed me a love I never thought I deserved after what I had been through. Now I can't see myself without them in my life."

Sean smiled as he strumed the guitar absently, "Today marks my marriage to one of the most beautiful girls in the world. And I can only hope that the weddings I have with my other two mates will be just as magical." he started playing several chords as the crowd gathered around. "Girls, this is for you."

(Play 'Gotta be Sombody' by Nickelback)

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough _

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen _

_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that _

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

The girls found themselves in tears. They hadn't heard Sean play guitar or sing since the talent show at the academy months ago. To hear his voice proclaim his heart through song. _  
_  
_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_  
_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares _

_Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that _

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

Sean played a long solo on his guitar, all the while his eyes locked onto his mates and never blinked. The ones that held his heart that he would die to protect.

The whole audience was enraptured. Couples held each other close, family and friends smiling at one another as the Evolved wrapped them all up in the tempo of the music.

As he hit the next verse, Sean's eyes went to Zack and Kokoa, then to Dana and Ruby, then finally to Gin as he thought of them as well. His friends, his family. The ones that helped make him better than what he was

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on _

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh_

_Nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

As the music slowly faded, Sean received a standing ovation. The cheers were so loud they could be heard all across the village.

The Evolved stepped down and was brought into a three-way hug by his mates. Not one of them had a dry eye as his song echoed through their thoughts and their hearts. "It was beautiful." said Mizore. "And I meant every word. Everyone looks for that special someone...I got lucky and found three." said Sean smiling.

Yukari came up and he wrapped her in a hug, "I also found a little sister to love and protect as well." he said making the little witch giggle through her tears.

They all spent the whole day together, well into the night enjoying the festivities. When the time came to separate, everyone went back to Tsurara's home while Sean and Mizore went to the honeymoon suite at the resort.

The newlyweds stumbled through the door. Sean kicking it closed behind them as his 'clothes' started receding. Mizore's hands wandered over her new husband's body while his removed her kimono and laid her gently on the large bed.

The snow woman reached for a lollipop to keep cool for what was coming when Sean stopped her hand. "Wait, I wanna try something." he said as his body began to ripple. His eyes changed from green to frost blue as his body's temperature dropped exponentially.

Mizore smiled as she felt her mate's usually over warm body become colder, making her feel comforted and loved that he would do such a thing to make sure that she was comfortable. "Thank you, Sean-kun." she said kissing his neck. Sean smiled and kissed the mark he had made on her neck, "I thought you'd like that." he mumbled into her pale skin and making her shiver.

Sean trailed kisses down his bride's throat, down her chest between her breasts and stopping at her belly. He nuzzled his nose around her naval before placing a gentle kiss there. "Hay little one. I'm your dad." he whispered to her stomach. "I may not seem like much, but I'm going to do whatever I can to ensure that you and your mommy are safe. I never break my promises."

Mizore smiled down at him, hands threading through his hair as he spoke to their child. Sean smiled as he rested his forehead against her soft, cold skin. "I love you very much. And We can't wait to see you when your born." with that he placed another kiss on her belly before sliding up and kissing her lips.

"Mizore Mason...Kurumu's right, it has a nice ring to it." Sean said grinning. Mizore smiled back, "So does Kurumu Mason and Moka Mason. All of us will be happy to bare your family name." said the snow woman cradling his face. "You deserve a good family Sean-kun, and me and the others are going to make sure that you have one."

Sean's grin changed into a gentle smile, "I love you Mizore." Mizore kissed him, "I love you, Sean-kun." She wrapped her legs around his hips and brought them together, "Make love to me, my _husband_." she purred.

The Evolved chuckled, "Kurumu has been teaching you things hasn't she?" Mizore's smile turned feral before Sean found himself on his back with the snow woman straddling him. "You have no idea." she said with her eyes flashing.

X Gentek Facility - Richmond, Virginia X

Doctor Landon Summers stumbled through the halls of the once proud science facility run and funded by Gentek. His once white and pristine lab coat stained dark red from the blood and gore that now surrounded him.

He had no idea how things had gone to hell so quickly. Things had started out like any other day. Then all of a sudden people started dying. Blackwatch guards were torn apart, scientists vanished with only pools of blood signifying their original presence.

Several of the Orions stationed at the facility said that it was an infected. But it just wasn't possible. A single infected subject hasn't had that much skill and power since ZEUS or ARES.

"Doctor Summers over here!" the scientist spun around and saw a Blackwatch soldier waving him over to the door way he was standing at. "No I can't! The data housed here is too precious to leave behind, I must take it with me!" he shouted back.

"Is this data really worth your life!" shouted the soldier as he looked around gripping his assault rifle. "More than any of our lives." said the doctor as he continued on his path. The soldier cursed before running after him.

The two ran past the shredded and torn corpses of their comrades as they entered the heart of the facility. Computer monitors lined the walls showing rows of data scrolling across them. "We're here. I must hurry." said Summers as he ran over to the main terminal and punched in his identification.

The Blackwatch soldier looked out back where they came from to make sure they weren't being followed by whatever had ripped the place apart. "What's so fucking important about this data doctor?" he asked gruffly.

Summers brought up the data he needed and took a flashdrive from his pocket. "Highly valuable data to both Gentek and Blackwatch." he said putting the memory unit into the terminal. "If this..._thing_, gets ahold of it we will all be in deep shit." he said as he started downloading the files he had selected.

"And what is the data?" asked the soldier approaching the scientist while keeping his eyes on the door.

"That's above your pay grade soldier." snarked the doctor. "All I can tell you is that it would be damning to both organizations if it fell into the wrong hands." A large blade suddenly burst out of his chest splashing blood all across the terminal's screen and keyboard.

"Then I guess I better not let you assholes have it anymore." growled the 'soldier' in his ear as he ripped his blade-arm from the now dead man's body and letting it fall to the floor.

The 'soldier's' body became covered in red and black tendrils as he changed into that of a dark skinned teen wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and black combat boots. "Now, let's see what you fucks were so scared to let get out." said the teen as he began searching through the files.

He learned a lot. Some of the information on the files were about several of Gentek and Blackwatch's most guarded facilities and what they contained. Things that he needed in order to do what he was set out to do.

But what caught the Evolved's attention was the information they had on someone named ARES. The one who stopped Gentek's experiments in New York Zero, foiled Blackwatch's plans for city wide sterilization, and killed Alex Mercer AKA ZEUS before mysteriously vanishing with his female accomplices.

Pulling up more data, the teen couldn't help but formulate an idea. When the download finished he removed the flashdrive and slipped it into his pocket. "Sean Mason...you and I are gonna have a long talk very soon." he said leaving the crumbling facility behind him.

**A/N: And that marks the end of the groups time in the snow village, I wanted to make the wedding scene a little longer, but decided to keep it as short and sweet as possible. **

**The next chapter will be them leaving and heading off to their next adventure. I know a lot of you are questioning when Fang-Fang and his family will come in, believe me they're gonna be a part of this too. I'm just working my way up to it.**

**I also know a lot of you have questions about the 'Mystery Evolved'. He will be revealed in the next chapter. You've waited long enough.**

**Till next time folks!**


	8. Safe House

**A/N: Considering the frequency of my updates, I've decided to slow down a bit so that I don't burn myself out. Needless to say it's allowed me to consider the different directions that I can take this story. As for this chapter, I know that it is much anticipated and I won't leave you waiting any longer.**

**I own nothing**

The group of friends spent another two days in the snow village before deciding to head out into the world.

After their honeymoon, Mizore walked around with a glow about her that couldn't be tainted by anything. Sean had to limp for a while, even with his regeneration his snow woman wife couldn't get enough of him in bed.

Then again the same could be said for all of his mates.

"So what is your next step?" asked Tsurara as they all sat at breakfast for the last time in her home.

"Our first step is to acquire a kind of base of operations. After that we'll just have to rely on Dana's contacts to point us in the right direction." said Sean. "And Fairy Tale?" asked the elder snow woman.

"We'll have to play that by the ear. Fairy Tale is under the radar pretty well, and with the monsters under their command it could be even harder to track them." said Dana.

Gin leaned back in his seat, "This 'base of operations'. Where's it going to be set up?" Sean looked at Dana who pulled out her PDA, "We already thought of that." she said hitting a few keys before showing the device to everyone in the room.

The image revealed a penthouse on top of a tall building. "Penthouse suite. Six bedrooms, three baths plus two large offices. It's big enough for all of us and has plenty of space for any and all equipment we can set up. I've already contacted Ragland and he's set up there already with all of the stuff Sean and I gathered last summer before he went back to Yokai Academy." explained Dana.

Moka looked from the images of the penthouse to her mate, "How much did it set you back?" Sean grinned, "It made a tiny dent. But with all that I have saved away it's nothing to worry about. Besides, I thought it could be a good starter home for you girls."

Mizore and Kurumu blushed while Moka looked impressed. "We gotta ride?" asked Zack with Kokoa in his lap. "The Bus Driver from the academy will take us there, but he said that it will most likely be the last time he'll give us a ride." said Ruby.

"Where is this place anyway?" asked Kurumu. "Reno, Nevada. The city's large enough to keep us hidden, but remote enough so that we won't be found." said Dana.

The Succubus perked up, "Reno?" Sean grinned at her, "Thought you'd like being a little closer to home since we've spent a good amount of time here in Mizore's hometown." Kurumu smiled brightly.

Kurumu's mother and aunts lived in Las Vegas running a combination night club and strip joint that was very popular. Given that the place was run by monsters that fed off of sexual energy it wasn't a surprise that business had been so well.

"When do we leave?" asked Gin more than up for the trip. "This afternoon. Figured we'd get an early jump on it so we can set up shop on arrival." said Sean. Everyone nodded as they finished with breakfast and went to start packing.

X

Noon came quickly, and a good portion of the village came to see the young heros off as their ride arrived. "Good luck on your journey." said Tsurara as she hugged her daughter. "We will be fine mother. I'll contact you regularly." said Mizore as they stepped apart.

The elder snow woman pulled Sean into a quick hug. "Protect my daughter and grandchild Sean-kun." she whispered. Sean nodded, "No need to worry. Nothing will happen to either of them."

The Snow Priestess approached them, "I wish you well on your travels. And know that you have our support if ever you need it." Sean nodded to her, "Thank you for the hospitality. And sorry for what happened after we arrived."

She smiled, "You saved us as you saved one of your mates. It is behind us now." Sean smiled as they all stepped onto the school bus.

"Have fun here kids?" asked the driver with his usual cigar poking out his mouth. "Like you don't already know old man. And put that out, we got someone expecting riding onboard." said Sean as he took a seat in the middle with his girls around him.

The bus driver shook his head and tossed the cigar stub out the window with a chuckle. "Kids these days." he mumbled as he drove them away from the village and into a tunnel that would take them to their destination.

"So is this place really as good as it looks?" asked Yukari from her seat. "I never saw it in person. But Dana said that a friend of her's found it and I've never doubted her before." said Sean.

"And hopefully never will. My data's saved your ass more than once if memory serves Sean." said Dana with a knowing smirk.

"What does she mean Sean?" asked Moka looking between them. Sean sighed and rubbed his head, "Remember when I said that I did a few ops before coming back to school, after we went our separate ways last summer?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Dana's information network got me out of a few tight spots on more than one occasion."

Gin and Zack both leaned forward, "Oh we gotta hear this." said the Wraith-Evolved.

Dana giggled, "Oh where should we start? There was the convoy that nearly got away." "Hay! I was shot in the face with a tank round!" Sean said indignantly. "Then there was the base that was set to self-destruct." continued the hacker. "How was I suppose to know the computer would lock me out and set the whole building to blow!" shouted the teen.

"Oh! And let's not forget the Hunter pack that chewed on your legs when they escaped." said the female Evolved. Sean opened his mouth, then slowly closed it. "Okay, I don't really have an explanation for that one."

The whole group burst out laughing. Ruby kissed Dana on the cheek, "She's pretty amazing." said the witch. Dana grinned as she squeezed her girlfriend's hip, "Flattery will get you somewhere Ms. Tojo." she purred before pulling Ruby into a deep kiss.

"Hay you two, keep it PG until we get to the new place." said Sean not wanting to see the two women get it on on the bus in front of them. "I don't mind." chirped Yukari. Everyone sweatdropped. "Of course you wouldn't you little perv." muttered Kurumu.

"What did you call me cow!" shouted Yukari ready to wave her wand. Sean sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Just another day." he said chuckling.

X

It took two hours for them to reach their destination. The bus drove up to the front entrance to a large building within the large city. "Welcome to Reno." said the driver as they all stepped off with their stuff. "Thanks for the lift old timer. Be seein you around sometime." said Sean stepping off last.

The group looked up at the tall building a moment before following Sean into the lobby. The place was very decent looking, the group got a few looks as they walked through to the front desk. "Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, I recently purchased the penthouse on the top floor." said Sean kindly. The woman typed a few things into her computer. "Oh yes, Mr. Matthews of course. Here are your keys." she said handing over a set of keys to him. "Also, your associate has already been moved in." Sean nodded his thanks as they got into the elevator.

"Matthews?" asked Moka with a raised eyebrow. "My mother's maiden name. I'm still wanted by Blackwatch and Gentek, and they still hold a decent amount of power. So Dana helped me make an alias just incase of a situation like this." explained Sean.

Reaching the top floor, the group walked down the short hallway to the only door at the end. "Private penthouse? How fucking loaded are you Sean?" asked Zack as the approached the end of the hallway. "I'm no Bill Gates, but let's just say me and the girls will be comfortable for a _long_ time." said Sean as he opened the door.

Inside was by far the nicest place any of them had seen before.

The penthouse was comprised of two floors. The bottom floor had a large living room with three couches, two armchairs and an 82'' plasma tv. The kitchen was right next to the living room with a bar that had six seats, and the amount of shelf space including the fridge could hold enough food for an army. A hallway was in between that lead to three bedrooms, one bathroom and one of the large offices.

The second floor held the other three bedrooms, two bathrooms and the other office. Overall, it was a very impressive set up.

"WOW!" Yukari shouted as she ran up to the large window that overlooked almost all of Reno. "I have to agree that this is impressive." said Mizore looking around the place. Sean smirked at their excitement, "Figured you guys would like it." he said setting his stuff down.

Footsteps caught their attention as Doctor Ragland walked out of the hallway. "It's good to see you all again." Sean walked forward and shook the man's hand. "You too doctor, you settled in okay?"

Ragland nodded, "Yes, I have all the equipment set up in the office on this floor and my room is right across the hall from it. I must say you moved very quickly getting everything you need here." Sean turned serious, "For what we're going after, time may not be on our side."

"Indeed." agreed the doctor. He looked over at Mizore before looking back at Sean. "We know doc." he said answering the unasked question. Ragland let out a breath, "Good to know, I haven't broken doctor-patient confidentiality yet and I don't intend to start now." he said with a light chuckle.

He turned to Mizore, "How are you feeling dear?" Mizore smiled, "Good Ragland-san. Thank you. Though we may have to tell you some things."

The group spent the next couple hours explaining to the good doctor what they had learned about the Blacklight cells in the girls bodies and how it was slowly changing them. Moka also explained her theory of how Mizore's changes may be accelerated because of her pregnancy.

Ragland brought them all into the large office that he converted into a lab/infirmary. The good doctor had everything he needed in terms of scientific and medical supplies contained within to help them with anything they may need.

Taking a sample of blood from each of the girls, Ragland looked at each one through a microscope. "Interesting." he said switching between samples. "There is Blacklight cells contained in your blood. And their changing rapidly. It must be your Yokai nature that's causing the change to increase. And you wre right Moka, Mizore's Blacklight cells are more advanced than yours and Kurumu's."

"Could it be dangerous?" asked Kokoa, casting a glance at Zack and wondering how long it would take before she had similar cells in her own blood.

"No." said Ragland. "Like Sean explained, the Blacklight will enhance your already latent abilities, while at the same time increasing your strength, speed and endurance. No other mutations seem to be possible." He turned to Mizore and Sean, "Though I would like to monitor Mizore's pregnancy closely. To ensure that there aren't any abnormalities."

Mizore nodded, "I see no problem with that." "Me neither." agreed Sean as they all filed out of the room to look at the rest of the large penthouse.

Going upstairs, they stepped into the second large office and found it all set up like the lab downstairs. A large desk sat against the right wall with several large computer monitors set up. A large map of the US with several things marked on it was on the wall above along with a few sheets of information here and there.

The center of the room had a few small couches and chairs set up. In the back of the room was a much larger map, this one of the whole world, with several more sheets of paper were stapled and taped to the wall around it.

The whole left side of the room had several lockers and large trunks filled with guns, ammo and armor. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the op center/armory." said Dana strolling in and sitting at the computer desk and looking more at home than she ever did before.

"Wow, how long did it take you to move all this here Dana?" asked Sean looking through all the weapons that had been collected over the last year from Blackwatch outposts.

"About a month after we got the place. Had to move everything in secret so we weren't discovered." said the hacker switching on the monitors and already going through information.

"One month? How long has this place been ready for us?" asked Kurumu. Everyone looked at Sean who scratched the back of his head, "Uhh...since the failed invasion at school." Everyone, save for Dana's, mouths fell open. "You've had this place this whole time?" asked Zack incrudensiously.

Sean shrugged, "Figured we could use it as a safe house if things got too much for us." "That makes sense, considering what we're going up against." said Ruby as she sat on the desk next to Dana.

"So, now we're here. Now what?" asked Moka taking a seat on one of the couches. "We wait for one of Dana's contacts to give us something. Until then we sit tight and prepare for what might come at us." said Sean as he looked at the global map wondering what would happen in the near future.

X

A week had passed since the group of friends moved into their penthouse/base, and things seemed to be going pretty smoothly.

They divided up the rooms, Ragland, Gin and Yukari had the three rooms on the first floor to themselves. While all the couples had their own rooms on the floor above. It had been a good thing Sean got an extra king sized bed for his room with the girls for all of them to be comfortable.

Kurumu contacted her mother and told her where they were. Ageha informed her daughter that they were all welcome at the club in Vegas and hoped that they would stop by sometime soon.

Dana worked in the op center/armory everyday non-stop. Ruby had to more than once pull her out to eat and sleep. Several times seducing her Evolved girlfriend back to their bed so she could get some deserved rest...after they had fun.

It was on the eighth day after they moved into the place that Dana came down the steps while they were all having breakfast holding several printouts. "I think I got something." she said dropping the sheets onto the table.

Sean set his empty plate aside and looked through them. His face frowning in moments, "This...is odd." he said looking through each sheet before passing them around.

"Your telling me." said Dana crossing her arms over her chest. "Several highly classified Gentek facilities have gone dark over the last two weeks. The first was in Newark, New Jersey. The next was in Richmond, Virginia. Three more were hit after that leading West into the heart of the US."

Looking over the information, Sean found an black and white picture from a surveillance camera where an individual with claws for arms stood in the middle of the room where the remains of a Blackwatch squad laid scattered around them. "Evolved." he muttered.

Dana nodded, "Whoever it is left each facility a bloody and smoldering mess." she said showing more pictures of the same individual tearing through Blackwatch and Gentek personnel.

"Could it be PARIAH or one of it's minions?" asked Mizore. Dana shook her head, "I thought that at first. But then I realized that PARIAH had been using Blackwatch's resources to it's advantage. Information, troops, anything it could use to strike at us. Why wipe out potential cannon fodder? Why destroy valuable information it could use? It didn't add up."

"Fairy Tale?" asked Gin. "It's not them." said Sean looking at one picture that showed the lone Evolved cutting down an Orion Phase One with a massive blade-arm. "Fairy Tale wants to wipe out humanity. They wouldn't expose themselves taking on Gentek and Blackwatch, let alone send one of their own to do the job...this is someone else. A third party."

"Great." muttered Kurumu slumping in her seat. "Another person causing trouble. Could it get any worse."

"Considering it's us Kurumu, it could _always_ be worse." said Yukari.

Pulling out a small map, the group looked it over. Red dots signified were the unknown Evolved had already attacked. "Wait, there's a pattern here." said Moka tracing her finger along the dots. "All in different states." said Zack.

Sean looked closely. First New Jersey. Then Virginia. Followed by Tennessee. Kansas. And finally New Mexico. "Do you know when each of the facilities were hit?" he asked.

"New Jersey was two weeks ago. Virginia was almost ten days ago. The rest were hit in order over the last week." said Dana.

"Are there any facilities here in Nevada?" asked Sean looking from the map to her. Realization dawned in Dana's eyes as she went through the files on the table and pulled out one paper in particular. "Yes, there's one just outside Carson City. Though, it's not as fortified as the other ones according to some of the Blackwatch reports I was able to gather."

The hacker looked at her fellow Evolved, "What do you think?" Sean thought hard on it, "Three possibilities. One, this guy's an escaped experiment and is attacking Gentek facilities out of vengeance. Two, he's working for PARIAH and is doing something that regards the facilities and what they contain. Or three, he's looking for me."

That didn't sit well with everyone. "Why you?" asked Kokoa. Sean shrugged, "My face is still plastered all over Gentek and Blackwatch's databanks. I'm still on their most wanted list with Mercer now gone."

He leaned on the table, "Whatever his reason, we have to find him and find out what the hell's going on. If he's not with PARIAH then hopefully it won't come to a fight. However, I'd rather not take my chances."

"So what's the plan?" asked Gin. Sean glanced at one of the pictures of the unknown Evolved. "Stake out the facility. Find this guy. Figure out what he knows. We'll go from there depending on what he tells us. And if he's a hostile...destroy him."

Everybody got up and started to get ready.

X Gentek Facility: Outpost Zeta - 20 Miles outside Carson City, Nevada X

The Gentek outpost outside Carson City was a small, five story structure surrounded by a large concrete fence on all sides. The small yard behind the main gate had two Blackwatch APCs sitting idle close to the building's front entrance.

Several squads of Blackwatch guards along with three Orions patrolled the interior with a viral detector set up off to the side just behind the main gate.

"Dana wasn't kidding. Security looks a bit tight." said Zack looking through a pair of binoculars from their spot on a hillside half a mile from the facility.

"Why would the Evolved hit here? This place is smaller than the ones he's hit along the way." wondered Kurumu. Sean looked through his own binoculars, bringing them down slowly in thought. Kurumu was right, something wasn't adding up.

Standing, the Evolved headed over to the car.

When he bought the penthouse, Sean sprang for a couple cars as well. A black H2 hummer and a black jeep 4X4, perfect vehicles for where they were hiding out and able to handle the rough terrain if need be. He had chosen the hummer for this little stake out.

It was just Sean, Zack, Kurumu, and Ruby. Sean had figured that a smaller group traveling quickly would have been more efficiant that a much larger force. They'd been watching the facility for almost two hours now, the patrol movements were predictable at this point making the place easy to infiltrate if need be.

"Do you really think he will strike here?" asked Ruby. "It's the only facility run by Gentek and Blackwatch in Nevada. If he's following any sort of pattern, than he'd strike here before going onto the next one in LA." said Sean.

Zack kept vigil on the facility when something caught his eye.

One of the guards broke from formation suddenly and began heading to the front entrance of the facility. "Hay, I think I got something." he called to the others. Sean picked up his binoculars and saw what his fellow Evolved had seen.

When the guard passed by the viral detector the thing went off sounding alarms all over the place. Every guard on duty had their weapons up and aimed at the lone guard who now stood very still. "Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!" shouted the squad commander among the ranks.

The guard dropped their rifle and raised their hands without a fight. When the Blackwatch personnel began to move in things quickly changed.

A whipfist launched from the man's arm taking the heads off of dozens of guards. The survivors opened fire, peppering the lone man's body with armor piercing rounds and splashing blood across the pavement.

The guard changed in a flurry of tendrils revealing a black teen with a bald head wearing a black t-shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots. His arms shifted into a set of deadly claws before he started tearing through the Blackwatch ranks before him.

Several Orions leapt into the fray, but the Evolved saw them coming. His arm changed into spiked hammer fists and began fighting hand to hand with the super soldiers as more units came pouring out of the facility like a horde of angry black wasps.

"Think he could use a hand?" asked Zack as his arms shifted into his shadow-blades. Sean cracked his neck as he brought out his claws. Kurumu changing into her true form and Ruby bringing out her wings and readying her wand. "We need him alive, so why not." said Sean as they all ran/flew to the facility.

X

They made it there in a little over a minute, and by then the place looked like hell. Bloody, torn bodies lay scattered everywhere with blood splashed like paint all over. The two APCs laid in crumpled heaps with flames coming out of their twisted frames.

"Damn...he's good." said Zack looking around at the destruction. Sean looked around for the Evolved, but saw no sign of him. Snapping his head toward the front entrance to the facility, he saw the unknown Evolved stroll out without a care in the world. A small device in his hand.

Sean's eyes widened, "Ruby shield!" he shouted. The witch threw up a magical barrier just as the Evolved hit the button on the detonator.

Each floor of the building exploded one after the other sending glass and debris flying through the air. Ruby's shield held strong as the building shuddered and collapsed in on itself from the explosions from within, kicking up a large cloud of dust into the air around them.

Inside the bubble of magic, Sean's gaze never left the form of the Evolved that was still visible through the smoke and debris. The other teen looked right back, neither blinking as they sized each other up.

When the dust settled Ruby dropped the shield allowing Sean to step toward the unknown Evolved. "You've made quite a lot of noise." said Sean standing ten feet from the other teen.

The Evolved shrugged, "What can I say? I like bringing down the house on these fucks." he said in a slightly gruff voice.

Sean narrowed his gaze, "Who are you working for?" The teen grunted, "I work for nobody. I gotta score to settle with these Gentek and Blackwatch assholes."

Raising his eyebrow, Sean crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? What'd they do to piss you off so much." He noticed the sorrow cross the other Evolved's eyes, "They took someone from me. My girlfriend. They kidnapped her after I escaped the place where they had me locked up."

The teen's eyes burned with rage, "She was six months pregnant when I last saw her, that was two months ago. And I swore I would get them back and rescue her no matter the cost." he clenched his fists as his body rippled with tendrils. "Nothings gonna stand in my way."

He looked at Sean, "I know all about you...ARES. All the shit you've done against these assholes. You scare the fuck outta them, what you did in New York with your friends." the Evolved looked at Zack, Kurumu and Ruby with a careful eye before looking back at him.

Sean nodded his head, "More power to ya. We got our own issues to worry about." he said turning back to the others. "You mean going after PARIAH?" Sean stopped mid-step before slowly turning back to the Evolved.

The dark skinned teen reached into his pocket and produced a flashdrive. "I hate fucking computers, but I managed to get ahold of some data that you'd be interested in. Most of it's encrypted, but there's stuff in here about PARIAH that could help you."

Sean looked from the flashdrive to the Evolved. "I have a feeling there's an ulterior motive."

The other teen nodded, "There's a second Gentek facility here in Nevada, a place that isn't listed in any of their archives. I managed to get coordinates to the place. She's being held there. You help me rescue her, you get the data."

"How did you find out about the hidden facility?" asked Ruby. The Evolved shrugged, "Wasn't easy. Though after you skull-fuck a few Gentek and Blackwatch higher-ups and drain out their memories you learn a few things."

Sean looked over the Evolved with a critical eye before letting out a breath, "Alright, you gotta deal." he held out his hand as the other teen shook it. "You gotta name?" Sean asked as they all headed out of the crumbling outpost.

The teen smirked, "Heller, James Heller."

**A/N: From the reviews and PMs I've received a lot of you saw this coming. But I couldn't help but bring Heller in on this. And as you can tell I've greatly changed his background and will be revealing more about him as a character in this fic as it progresses.**

**Update coming soon guys, review if you got the time.**


	9. NOTICE

**Hello everyone, for the record this is not DemonFireX. I'm his girlfriend and I'm writing this to tell you all what has happened in the last week. **

** As you know, my boyfriend was in a car accident that damaged his arm and leg pretty bad. What you don't know and what we just discovered is that the damage done to his leg was a lot worse that what the doctors thought. **

** When the car was hit, the force from the impact had torn all but one of the main tendons in his right knee. This includes the ACL tendon which is a big problem.**

** Even though he never showed it, he was in a lot of pain. So much that even the pain pills the hospital gave him barely work. When we took him to the hospital to find out how to fix this we got the worse news possible.**

** Because of the damage done...the tendons are shreaded. The only one remotely salvageable enough to fix is the ACL. The doctor told us that they could repair what they could, but he wouldn't be able to gain full function of his right leg ever again. **

** We were all devistated. He was on our school's track team and loved running so much. I saw a part of him die when the doctor told him that he'd have to be on crutches for the rest of his life. I swear it killed me and his mother seeing him like that. **

** The only consolation was that the court date set for the bastard that hit the car wasn't for another week. Adam's lawyer took all of this and is going to make sure the guy suffers for this...I honestly think that it would never be enough for what he has taken from my love.**

** At the moment, he's very vulnerable and needs his family and friends to help him through this. I'm writing this because he needs you all too. Ever since he started this a lot of you have become like friends to him. A couple are even students learning from his writing style. **

** I watched one of his dreams die...I won't watch another one fall if I can stop it. He loves writing, and I know that when he comes out of this he'll be more determined to be the best at what he does despite what has happened. **

** He's going to be off the site for a while. I don't know how long exactly, but when he comes back you can bet he will be with avengence.**

** Also...I plan on telling him some news today that I know will raise his spirits. I've wanted to tell him for the last day or so but it just seems too soon. But he has every right to know.**

** He's going to be a daddy... :)**

** We planned on having kids after school and our wedding, and we might only be in our second year at college, but I just know that he'll be a great parent. And after everything that has happened to him I hope that this will be the beacon of hope that he needs. **

** Don't lose faith in him guys. And give him what support that you can. Please. As his other half and the mother of his child don't forget about him, and I'll make sure that he keeps tabs on you guys too.**

** Thank you for reading this. And for any support you give. This means the world to us. **


End file.
